L'enfant du Bien
by Eilia
Summary: Alors qu'Hermione va rentrer en septième année à Poudlard, elle se voit confier la garde d'un fillette de cinq ans. Et, ironie du sort, son homologue préfet en chef n'est autre que Drago Malefoy. Qui est cette enfant? Qui sont ses parents?
1. Maïwenn

_**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages sont J.K Rowling execpté Maïwenn._

* * *

><p>Hermione marchait d'un bon pas sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle avait reçu une lettre d'un notaire sorcier. Pourtant, aucune des personnes dont elle était proche n'avait eu de problème. Malgré le retour de Voldemort ayant eu lieu six ans auparavant, durant sa première année, personne n'en avait entendu parler. Il se tenait tranquille. Pourquoi? Mystère. Mais il ne tuait personne pour le moment et c'était l'essentiel. Malgré cela, le contenu de la lettre ne cessait de tourner en rond dans son esprit, lui laissant un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si il allait lui annoncer que l'un de ses mais était condamné. Même si rien ne le stipulait clairement. Elle avait fini par connaître par cœur les mots qu'il lui avait envoyé à force de les lire:<p>

A l'intention de Mademoiselle Hermione Granger,

Chez Monsieur et Madame Granger.

Mademoiselle,

j'aimerais vous donner rendez-vous le vingt de ce mois pour vous informer d'une clause testamentaire vous concernant.

En attendant votre réponse que j'espère positive,

Maître McKinnon.

Elle avait aussitôt répondu par l'affirmative. Elle profiterait du retour pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires et passerait le reste de a journée au Terrier. Elle ouvrit la porte du cabinet de Maître McKinnon et s'assit, attendant que le propriétaire des lieux ne l'invite à entrer dans son bureau. Et cinq minutes plus tard, un petit homme rondouillard arrivait.

« Miss Granger je présume.

- Exact. Et vous devez être Mtre McKinnon.

-Suivez-moi je vous prie. »

Hermione le suivit et s'assit sur la chaise qu'il lui désigna tandis qu'il rangeait sa sacoche et sortait un dossier.

« Ah, le voilà. Ceci est le testament de Miss Greywood.

- Excusez-moi mais je ne connais personne de ce nom.

- Elle était à Poudlard quand vous étiez en deuxième année. Et elle a suivi de près votre scolarité et vos 'exploits'.

- Je vois. Mais pourquoi suis-je ici? Pouvez-vous faire court s'il vous plait? J'ai accepté de vous rencontrer a cette heure matinale pour éviter le monde des rues du chemin de traverse. Ce qui ne m'arrive pas souvent depuis que j'ai participer avec Harry et Ron a l'arrestation de quelques mangemorts connus.

- Bien sûr. Alors, pour rester dans les grandes lignes, Miss Greywood vous demande de vous occuper de sa fille. Elle vous a nommée comme sa tutrice en disant que vous comprendriez bien assez vite et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de vous dire pourquoi.

- Pardon? Je retourne à Poudlard cette année! Comment diable voulez-vous que j'arrive à m'occuper convenablement d'une enfant en plus?

- Elle a pourtant bien stipuler que vous êtes la seule à pouvoir élever sa fille. Elle a même fait des faire des papiers donnant votre nom a ladite fillette. Histoire que vous n'ayez pas trop de problème m'a-t-elle précisé.

- Je suppose qu'il faut que j'aille la chercher aujourd'hui?

- Elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. J'ai pris la liberté de la faire venir directement ici pour vous éviter de croiser des importuns. »

Au moment même où il prononçait cette phrase, on frappa à la porte. Une femme a l'air austère apparu. Elle poussa une petite fille devant elle et s'en alla. Hermione regarda la nouvelle venue. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans et pourtant, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux bleus une soif d'apprendre aussi grande que celle de la jeune fille qui l'observait. Elle rappela au souvenir d'Hermione les photos qu'elle voyait tous les jours sur la cheminée du salon de ses parents. Des photos d'elle petite, avec la même touffe de cheveux hormis le fait que ceux de la fillette étaient plus disciplinés et plus foncé que ceux de la jeune sorcière. Durant cet examen, la petite ne baissa pas les yeux. Elle soutint le regard de la jeune femme, une leur de défi dans ses yeux qui changèrent imperceptiblement de bleu. Ils devinrent plus foncé, comme si elle n'appréciait pas ce qu'elle lisait sur le visage d'Hermione. Ce fut cette dernière qui prit la parole en première.

« Je m'appelle Hermione. Et toi?

- Maïwenn.

- Et tu as quel âge dis-moi. Je parie que tu n'as pas plus de six ans.

-j'en ai cinq, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. E toi, tu doit avoir dix-sept ou dix-huit ans.

- Exact. J'ai dix-sept ans et je vais en avoir dix-huit l'année prochaine. Tu le savais non?

- Maman m'a parlé de toi. Alors ce n'était pas trop compliqué. Tu sais, maman aurait dû avoir vingt-deux ans si elle n'était pas morte. »

Hermione se retourna vers le notaire.

« Y a -t-il un papier que je dois signer ou tout est-il déjà fait?

- Voici. Vous avez juste à signer là. »

Hermione signa, remercia le notaire et sortit, emmenant la petite avec elle. Elle continua sa journée comme elle l'avait prévu, ajoutant juste quelques petites choses a sa liste telles que des jouets, des livres et des vêtements pour Maïwenn en attendant de recevoir les siens qui ne devraient pas tarder, la poste sorcière état beaucoup plus rapide que la poste moldue. Elle partit ensuite au Terrier devant lequel la petite resta bouche bée.

« Comment ça peut tenir debout? C'est tout cabossé!

- Et si on allait voir à l'intérieur?

- C'est chez toi?

- Non. J'habite dans le Londres moldu. Ici, c'est chez des amis. »

Elles entrèrent toutes les deux et faillirent rentrer dans Molly Weasley qui sortait de la cuisine, des assiettes à la main. Une fois qu'elles furent dans le salon, Molly appela Harry et Ron qui arrivèrent en courant.

« Hermione! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? On ne t'attendait pas avant quelques jours!

- Ah bah merci pour l'accueil Ron! Au fait molly, je ne pense pas pouvoir venir cette année. On m'a confier la charge d'une enfant et je ne veux pas commencer à la trimbaler a chaque fois que je fais quelque chose. Je vais déjà l'emmener à Poudlard alors si en plus je la fait bouger avant...

- Je comprends. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu venais pour quelque chose de spécial?

- Non. Juste comme ça. Pour qu'elle rencontre Harry et Ron avant Poudlard. »

la jeune fille enlaça tout de même les deux garçons, Maïwenn accrochée à sa jambe. Et que la fillette se soit liée aussi facilement à elle lui parut étrange. Mais elle ne se posa pas plus de question, espérant juste que la petite ne se braquerait pas devant Harry et Ron. Ils montèrent tous les quatre dans la chambre de Ron. Aucun des deux garçons ne remarqua l'enfant. Ce ne fut que quand la porte fut fermée que le rouquin la remarqua enfin.

« Hermione, je pensais que tu étais fille unique.

- Je suis fille unique Ronald. C'est la petite dont je t'ai parlé il y a peine cinq minutes. Elle s'appelle Maïwenn.

- Je pensais que la petite dont tu avais la charge était plus âgée. Parce que là, pour l'emmener à Poudlard ça va être la galère.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je vais écrire à Dumbledore pour qu'il me donne la permission de l'emmener même si je sais qu'il a déjà tout préparé.

- Elle ne pourra jamais dormir dans le dortoir. T'imagine toi, la gamine levée à six heures du mat' par sa tutrice qui veut pas être en retard?

-Ron, Hermione ne dormira pas dans le dortoir et tu devrais t'en douter.

-Et pourquoi elle ne dormirait pas dans le dortoir môssieur le gros malin?

-Parce que je suis préfète en chef cette année et que les préfets en chef ont leurs propres appartement Ronald. Il te suffirait de lire l'histoire de Poudlard ou même de discuter avec les autres pour ne pas te ridiculiser de cette façon. »

Ron la regarda l'air de dire « Mais comment j'ai pu oublier? ». Maïwenn, elle, s'était totalement désintéressée de la conversation et avait sortit l'un des livres d'image qu'Hermione lui avait acheté quelques instants plus tôt. Elle s'était allongée par terre et le lisait. Quand elle remarqua que le trio la regardait, elle se leva et tandis le livre a la seule fille du trio. La petite grimpa sur les genoux d'Hermione et attendit qu'elle commence à lire. Quand la voix dde la jeune fille résonna, même Ron et Harry se turent. Ils regardaient leur amie, étonnées. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé qu'elle s'en sortirait aussi bien. La fillette fini par s'endormir, bercée par la voix de la jeune fille. Cette dernière referma le livre, le rangea, lança un regard d'excuse à Harry et Ron qui lui sourirent en retour puis elle sorti de la chambre, Maïwenn dans les bras, son sac sur l'épaule. Elle sourit à Molly en passant et transplana chez elle. Elle ouvrit la porte et monta dans sa chambre. ses parents n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Elle alla dans sa chambre de petite fille, sortit des draps propres et prépara la chambre pour la petite. Elle descendit ensuite préparer le dîner. Elle finissait de mettre la table quand M. et Mme Granger entrèrent.

« Bonjour ma chérie! Comment c'est passé ta journée?

- Très bien. J'ai fait touts mes achats pour la rentrée et je suis passée au Terrier.

- Il vont bien?

- Oui.

- Et ton rendez-vous?

- Oh! A propos de ça... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la petite silhouette de Maïwenn apparut en haut des escaliers. Hermione alla la chercher. Elle reprit sa phrase là où elle l'avait laissée.

« Je suis sa tutrice légale. Sa mère est morte il y a peu et elle voulait qu eje m'en occupe. Elle viendra avec moi à Poudlard.

- Mais tu as à peine dix-sept ans! Comment une mère digne de ce nom peut laisser son enfant à une jeune fille de dix-sept ans? Et comment pourras-tu t'occuper d'une enfant en même temps que tu étudies?

- Je me débrouillerais ne t'inquiète pas. Et dans le monde magique je suis majeure. La mère de Maïwenn avait légalement le droit de me confier la garde de sa fille. En attendant, à table! »

Maïwenn réussit pourtant à convaincre les parents d'Hermione. Et deux semaines plus tard, elles attendaient sur la voie 9 ¾ le départ du Poudlard Express. Elle vit Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna et Neuville à quelques pas d'elle et se dirigea vers eux. Elle présenta Maïwenn que tout le monde sembla avoir oubliée quelques secondes plus tard puis ils durent monter dans le train pour être sûrs qu'il ne partent pas sans eux. Ron et Hermione s'en allèrent en direction du compartiment des préfets, la fillette sur leurs talons. Quand ils arrivèrent, tous les autres étaient déjà là. Quelques secondes après leur arrivée, McGonagall apparut.

« Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous là; je vais demander aux préfets en chef de s'annoncer.

- Pas la peine. On sait déjà tous que Granger aura eu le poste. Quant au deuxième poste, c'est moi qui l'ai eu ce qui est totalement normal puique...

- Tout va bien Malefoy? Tu rentre encore dans tes chaussures?

- Pardon?

- T'as les cheville qui enflent. Exdpression moldue qui veut dire, au cas où tu ne le saurais ps que tu prends la grosse tête. Que tu as d'ailleurs toujours eu.

- Merci Granger de t'inquiéter pour moi mais tout va bien, je suis comme d'habitude.

- Ça suffit! Les préfets, aller faire votre ronde. M. Malefoy, Miss Granger, vous restez là. »

Tous les préfets sortirent et Hermione , Drago et Maïwenn restèrent donc. McGonagall leur annonça ce qu'ils devraient faire pendant l'année et leur ordonna de rester dans le compartiment tout le temps du trajet pour qu'ils apprennent à s'apprécier un minimum. Ce qui, au vu des antécédents des deux jeunes gens n'allait pas être facile. Une fois le professeur sorti, Maïwenn sortit un livre du sac qu'elle avait préparé le matin même avec Hermione et le tendait à la jeune fille.

« Tu m'apprends?

- Tu sais, normalement, on va à l'école pour apprendre à lire.

- Je m'en fiche. Et puis, Poudlard est une école non? »

Hermione sourit, prit le livre et commença la lecture. Elle lisait phrase par phrase, suivant du doigt ce qu'elle lisait pour que la petite puisse reprendre après elle. Drago les regardait. Il regardait son ennemie de toujours lire une histoire à une gamine qui n'avait rien à faire là. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la fillette tapoter le bras de la jeune fille et le montrer du doigt. Il n'entendit pas non plus la réponse que lui fit la brune. Il ne revint à lui que quand la petite s'assit à côté de lui, son live à la main. Il la regarda lui tendre le livre sans prononcer un mot. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir ce que voulais la petite. Sans réfléchir, il prit le livre et commença à lire le conte qu'il renfermait. Il ne le connaissait pas. Un conte moldu sûrement. Un de ceux qu'Hermione avait dû avoir enfant.

« Il était une fois un mari et sa femme qui avaient depuis longtemps désiré avoir un enfant, quand enfin la femme fut dans l'espérance et pensa que le Bon Dieu avait bien voulu accomplir son vœu le plus cher. Sur le derrière de leur maison, ils avaient une petite fenêtre qui donnait sur un magnifique jardin où poussaient les plantes et les fleurs les plus belles ; mais il était entouré d'un haut mur, et nul n'osait s'aventurer à l'intérieur parce qu'il appartenait à une sorcière douée d'un grand pouvoir et que tout le monde craignait. Un jour donc que la femme se tenait à cette fenêtre et admirait le jardin en dessous, elle vit un parterre planté de superbes raiponces avec des rosettes de feuilles si vertes et si luisantes, si fraîches et si appétissantes, que l'eau lui en vint à la bouche et qu'elle rêva d'en manger une bonne salade. Cette envie qu'elle en avait ne faisait que croître et grandir de jour en jour ; mais comme elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait pas en avoir, elle tomba en mélancolie et commença à dépérir, maigrissant et pâlissant toujours plus. En la voyant si bas, son mari s'inquiéta et lui demanda : « Mais que t'arrive-t-il donc, ma chère femme ?  
>- Ah ! lui répondit-elle, je vais mourir si je ne peux pas manger des raiponces du jardin de derrière chez nous ! »<br>Le mari aimait fort sa femme et pensa : « plutôt que de la laisser mourir, je lui apporterai de ces raiponces, quoi qu'il puisse m'en coûter ! » Le jour même, après le crépuscule, il escalada le mur du jardin de la sorcière, y prit en toute hâte une, pleine main de raiponces qu'il rapporta à son épouse. La femme s'en prépara immédiatement une salade, qu'elle mangea avec une grande avidité. Mais c'était si bon et cela lui avait tellement plu que le lendemain, au lieu que son envie fût satisfaite, elle avait triplé. Et pour la calmer, il fallut absolument que son mari retournât encore une fois dans le jardin. Au crépuscule, donc, il fit comme la veille, mais quand il sauta du mur dans le jardin, il se figea d'effroi car la sorcière était devant lui !  
>- Quelle audace de t'introduire dans mon jardin comme un voleur, lui dit-elle avec un regard furibond, et de venir me voler mes raiponces ! Tu vas voir ce qu'il va t'en coûter !<br>- Oh ! supplia-t-il, ne voulez-vous pas user de clémence et préférer miséricorde à justice ? Si Je l'ai fait, si je me suis décidé à le faire, c'est que j'étais forcé : ma femme a vu vos raiponces par notre petite fenêtre, et elle a été prise d'une telle envie d'en manger qu'elle serait morte si elle n'en avait pas eu.  
>La sorcière fit taire sa fureur et lui dit : « Si c'est comme tu le prétends, je veux bien te permettre d'emporter autant de raiponces que tu voudras, mais à une condition : c'est que tu me donnes l'enfant que ta femme va mettre au monde. Tout ira bien pour lui et j'en prendrai soin comme une mère. »<br>Le mari, dans sa terreur, accepta tout sans discuter. Et quelques semaines plus tard, quand sa femme accoucha, la sorcière arriva aussitôt, donna à l'enfant le nom de Raiponce et l'emporta avec elle... »

Hermione se laissa emporter dans l'histoire de Raiponce au son de la voix du jeune home qui lui rappelait tellemnt celle de son père en cet instant. Elle regardait Maïwenn qui souriait et souriait elle même. Mais quand le conte fut fini, il lança le livre à la jeune fille et regarda la fillette d'un air hautain et méprisant. L'année promettait d'être joyeuse.

* * *

><p><em>Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en, avez pensé, savoir si je continue.<em>


	2. Premier jour de cours

Chapitre 2:

Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard pour l'heure du dîner, comme toujours. Hermione se dirigea vers les calèches, laissant l'héritier Malefoy avec sa bande de crétins. La jeune fille, Maïwenn sur ses talons, retrouva Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neuville et Luna. Aucun ne remarqua la fillette accrochée à sa jambe. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au château, chacun y allant de son commentaire sur l'année à venir. Le jeune sorcière brune se contentait de se taire, les yeux perdus dans le vide, la main de Maïwenn dans la sienne. Personne ne le remarqua. Il allèrent dans la grande salle attendre les premières années qui devaient être sur le lac avec Hagrid et durent se séparer de Luna pour rejoindre la table ds Gryffondors tandis que la blonde se dirigeait vers celle des Serdaigles. Le trio retrouva leurs camarades de classe. Hermione montra à la fillette la place à côté d'elle. À peine fussent-elles installées que le professeur McGonagall arrivait avec le choixpeau et le tabouret, les nouveaux élèves derrière elle. L'antique répartiteur, a peine posé sur son siège sur l'estrade des professeurs, commença sa chanson. Ron, lui, se fichait comme d'une guigne de ce que pouvait raconter le choixpeau et commença à discuter avec Harry du dernier match de quidditch des Canons de Chudley. Pourtant, malgré le fait que son meilleur ami lui parle, le sorcier à lunettes rondes regardait la seule fille de leur trio. Il savait que la petite fille qu'elle avait amené avec elle au Terrier quelques semaines auparavant était là. Mais il ne la voyait pas. Alors que Bulstrode, Johann était envoyé à Serpentard comme sa gourde de soeur, Harry remarqua que le regard du prince des verts et argent était fixé à leur table. Quand il vit enfin que le brun le regardait l'air incrédule, il fit un sourire narquois et détourna les yeux. Quand la répartition fut terminée et que les plats apparurent, Ron se tut, laissant Harry libre de discuter avec Hermione.

« Où est Maïwenn? Et ne me dis pas qu'elle n'est pas là. Tu ne l'aurais jamais laissée à tes parents alors qu'on te l'a confiée.

- Elle est là. Mais...

- De qui vous parlez?

- Ronald! Combien de fois je t'ai dit qu'il n'était pas poli de parler la bouche pleine? Et puis tu pourrais écouter un peu pour la répartition! C'est notre dernière année! Tu aurais quand même pût faire un effort! Tu sais à quel point c'est impoli? Au fait, Harry, je pourrais te la confier le temps que j'accompagne les premières années au dortoir?

- Pas de problème. On se retrouve devant les appartements des prefets en chef. En passant, pourquoi Malefoy te fixait-il du regard?

- Il devait sûrement penser à son prochain coup tordu. Enfin, je suppose. »

Ils finirent le repas et Hermione se leva pour rejoindre son homologue non sans un sourire pour la fillette. Il appela les premières années et annonça qu'il se chargeait des Serpentards et des Serdaigles et que les autres n'avaient qu'à suivre Granger. Hermione roula des yeux mais emmena tout de même les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles à leur salle commune. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le septième étage. Quand elle arriva devant le portrait qui fermait les appartements des préfets, elle remarqua que Drago Malefoy était comme pétrifié. Elle hâta le pas, craignant qu'il y ait un duel mais la seule chose qu'elle vit fut Harry portant Maïwenn. Elle déduisit que le Serpentard serrait les poings pour ne pas le frapper et se discréditer comme préfet en chef dès le premier jour. Le rouge et or sourit quand il vit sa meilleure amie apparaitre dans son champ de vision. Elle ouvrit le passage et Harry lui donna la petite. Elle le remercia du regard et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Arrivée dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, elle remarqua quatre portes: deux à gauche, une au centre et une à blond se dirigea vers celle de droite. Le brune en déduisit donc qu'elle dormirait dans lui des chambres de gauche. Elle allait mettre Maïwenn dans la chambre la plus à gauche et prendrait la dernière. Elle poussa donc la porte de la chambre de la petite et remarqua que toutes ses affaires étaient arrivées directement ici et non pas dans sa maison du Londres moldu. Elle changea la fillette et la mit au lit. Elle baissa la lumière et sortit un livre de la bibliothèque.

« Il était une fois, trois frères qui arrivèrent au bord d'une rivière trop profonde et dangereuse à traverser. Heureusement, puisqu'ils étaient doués du pouvoir de la magie, ils firent apparaître un pont. Au milieu du pont, ils rencontrèrent une figure voilée, la Mort elle-même. La Mort était en colère que ces hommes puissent traverser sans périr, alors que d'autres courageux étaient tous morts noyés dans les eaux de la rivière. Elle imagina alors un plan machiavélique pour rétablir ce qui lui semblait juste et fit semblant d'être heureuse qu'ils aient survécu, et le leur prouva en leur offrant un cadeau à chacun.

Le plus vieux des frères, combatif, demanda une baguette si puissante, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais perdre, baguette que l'homme méritait pour avoir vaincu la Mort. Alors, la Mort prit une branche d'un sureau et lui tailla la Baguette de Sureau. Le second frère, arrogant, et voulant humilier la Mort encore plus, lui demande le pouvoir de ramener les morts à la vie. La Mort prit donc une pierre près de la rivière, la lui remit, et affirma qu'il était maintenant en possession de la Pierre de Résurrection. Le plus jeune, humble et rusé, ne faisait aucunement confiance à la Mort, lui demanda un objet qui lui permettrait de se déplacer sans être vu par la Mort. La Mort lui donna donc à contre-cœur sa Cape d'Invisibilité. Après, elle s'en alla, et les frères continuèrent leur chemin.

Avec le temps, ils se séparèrent pour vivre chacun leur vie. Le plus vieux des frères provoqua de nombreux duels, qu'il ne perdit jamais. Mais, pour son malheur, il affirma partout bien haut que son pouvoir lui venait de sa baguette imbattable donnée par la mort elle-même. Fort de cette publicité, une nuit, un sorcier jaloux lui vola la baguette de l'ancien et lui trancha la gorge dans son sommeil. C'est ainsi que la Mort s'abattit sur le premier frère.

Le second frère vivait seul dans sa maison. Il tourna la pierre trois fois dans ses mains et la femme qui lui était destinée, mais décédée avant le mariage, apparut. Malheureusement, elle appartenait toujours au royaume des morts et elle ne fut qu'une âme en peine dans notre monde. Devenu fou de douleur, le deuxième frère se suicida pour la rejoindre. La Mort s'abattit alors sur le deuxième frère.

La Mort chercha longtemps le plus jeune frère, sans jamais le retrouver. Ce n'est qu'au crépuscule de sa vie, alors qu'il légua sa cape à son fils, que le plus jeune frère salua la Mort comme une amie, et qu'il l'accompagna en son royaume. »

Elle finit l'histoire sur un sourire et sortit de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle. Quand elle releva la tête, elle vit le professeur McGonagall en compagnie de Drago. Il semblait s'ennuyer. La jeune fille en déduisit donc que la directrice adjointe lui exposait les devoirs d'un préfet en chef. Quand elle entendit la porte se refermer, l'animagus le va la tête. Elle sourit à Hermione.

« Comment va votre petite protégée miss Granger? -Bien mais le voyage l'a fatiguée. Elle s'est endormie dans les bras de Harry mais c'est réveillée quand j'ai voulu la coucher. Je suppose qu'elle doit s'être rendormie maintenant. -Voici votre emploi du temps. Prenez en connaissance et profitez-en pour lui ménager du temps. »

Le professeur de métamorphose sortit sur ces mots, laissant le serpent et la lionne en tête à tête. La rouge et or se dirigea vers sa chambre avec un « Bonne nuit Malefoy » auquel il ne répondit pas.

Le lendemain, Hermione se lev alors que son homologue dormait encore. Elle entra à pas de loup dans la chambre de Maïwenn et la vit, assise à côté de la fenêtre en train de lire son livre. Elle s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte et la regarda. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle la laissa et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle en ressortit dix minutes plus tard, prête de pied en cap et trouva la petite fille à la table basse de la salle commune toujours en train de lire.

« Mione, tu peux m'aider?

- Je vais bientôt devoir y aller tu sais?

- Je peux venir avec toi au petit-déjeuner?

- Oui si tu veux.

- Je verrais Harry?

- Bien sûr! Lui ne peut pas manger dans la salle commune des Gryffondors! Vous avez discuté hier soir?

- Hummm...

- Je vois... On y va?

- Oui! »

Les deux filles sortirent sans remarquer que le Serpentard les avait écoutées et bouillait de colère sans savoir pourquoi. Elles se rendirent à la grande salle et retrouvèrent Harry et Ron. Seul le brun leur sourit, le roux étant encore plongé dans les limbes du sommeil et se plongeant dans le petit-déjeuner, seule chose au monde qui pouvait le réveiller. Une fois la préfète assise, ils reçurent leurs emploi du temps, Hermione ayant déjà le sien, aucun exemplaire n'apparut devant elle. Harry et la jeune fille s'arrangèrent pour garder Maïwenn durant la journée. La fillette commencerait donc le lundi avec Harry pendant qu'Hermione allait en runes. Le brun emmena la petite dans la salle commune des préfets en chef où se trouvaient toutes les affaires de la brunette qui sortit son livre et commença à lire à voix haute ce qu'elle arrivait à déchiffrer. Le jeune homme, lui, s'installa dans le fauteuil le plus proche et la regarda s'escrimer à lire son texte seule. Elle ressemblait tellement à Hermione! Et pas seulement par son envie d'apprendre. Aussi par son apparence: elle avait les mêmes cheveux bouclés en moins épais et plus clairs que ceux de sa tutrice, la même forme de visage. Sauf les yeux: des yeux bleus changeant selon son humeur. Une heure plus tard, Harry appela Dobby qui accepta avec joie de garder Maïwenn pendant que Harry courrait vers les cachots et son cours de potions. Il fit signe à son amie quand il arriva et entra dans la salle à la suite des autres. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Slughorn décida qu'il allait faire les binômes qui resterait les même sur toute l'année pour « voir les progrès des élèves en difficulté et que ceux qui arrivait y arrivaient mieux puissent aide les plus faibles. » Harry se retrouva donc avec Goyle, Ron avec Crabbe et Hermione avec Malefoy. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ça tombe sur elle?

* * *

><p>POV Drago Malefoy<p>

Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ça tombe sur lui? Il devrait déjà la supporter toute l'année puisqu'ils étaient colocataires mais en plus comme binômes. Bon, elle était plutôt intelligente et c'était toujours mieux que cette cruche de Pansy. Mais quand même! Il allait pas bien le pauvre Slug! Mais, comme si de rien était, il reprenait le cors. Et Granger qui 'avait rien dit! Elle allait pas bien ou quoi? Ils commencèrent par faire des révisions durant une petite demi-heure et l'heure et demi suivante fut consacrée à la théorie de la potion qu'il allaient réaliser l'après-midi même à savoir la potion tue-loup. Potion qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait besoin de fabriquer dans les années à venir. Qui était le débile qui faisait les programmes?il allait faire part de son désaccord quant à la potion choisie quand Dobby apparut. Et c'est à ce moment là que Granger ouvrit la bouche, l'air complètement paniquée.

« DOBBY! Qu'est ce que tu fais là. Où est Maïween? Qu'est ce qui se passe? Elle va bien? -Et si tu le laissais répondre Granger, il pourrait peut-être te répondre. »

L'elfe regarda la jeune fille les yeux dilatés. Il était paniqué.

« Il faut que vous veniez Miss. Elle... - Je ne crois pas que tu ais d'ordres a donner. Elle te suit si elle veut. Point barre. - Malefoy... - Oui Granger? - Ferme-là! »

Fin POV Drago Malefoy

* * *

><p>Elle prit la main de l'elfe et disparut dans la seconde, sans un regard pour le blond qui s'était immiscé dans la conversation. Quand elle arriva dans la salle commune des préfets en chef une seconde et demi plus tard, elle trouva Maïwenn recroquevillée là où elle se trouvait le matin même pour lire, au milieu de débris divers et variés. Le jeune fille s'approcha de la fillette et se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la cajola pour la calmer.<p>

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Je ne vais pas te gronder tu sais.

-Je sais pas... j'essayais de lire et tout s'est envolé. C'est pas moi! Promis!

-Ne t'inquiète pas . Viens-là. »

Elle la berça jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme ce qui fit qu'elle loupa les heures de potions. Elle s'en rendit compte quand son homologue entra suivit de Harry et Ron. Le brun et le blond s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux, leurs bouches formant des « o » parfaits. Seul Ron réussi à parler.

« Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici? Vous vous êtes battues? Tu as essayé de frapper Dobby?

- Ron!

-Mione, qui a fait ça?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Personne n'a été blessé.

- C'est pas la question Granger.

- Toi, je t'ai déjà dit de la fermer! »

Elle sentit alors Maïwenn bouger dans ses bras. Elle baissa la tête et croisa le regard bleu délavé de la fillette. Elle ouvrit les bras et la petite fila dans les bras du brun.

« Au fait Mione, Slughorn a excusé ton absence. Dumbledore a dû le mettre au courant. On a même pensé a prendre des notes pour toi.

- Merci Harry.

-On peut aller manger?

- On y va princesse. On y va. »

Les trois gryffondors, Maïwenn toujours portée par Harry, se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, laissant le blond au milieu du capharnaüm qu'était devenu la pièce. Avant de passer la porte, Hermione se retourna et donna un coup de baguette. Elle sourit au blond et disparut dans le couloir à la suite de ses amis. Tout était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Alors qu'ils allaient arriver dans le hall, ils croisèrent le professeur McGonagall qui engagea la conversation.

« Miss Granger! Tout va bien? J'a entendu le professeur Slughorn dire que vous aviez été obligée de sortir de cours!

- Maïwenn m'a fait peur. Je m'excuserais cet après-midi.

- Il vous a déjà excusé Miss. Mais êtes vous sûre de vouloir garder cette petite à Poudlard?

- Oui. Je ne la mettrais pas en pension. On me l'a confiée Professeur. Et je ne l'abandonnerais pas.

- De plus, je me suis déjà arrangé avec Hermione pour la garder quand elle sera en cours quand je n'en ai pas.

- Et qui s'en occupe quand vous avez cours tous les deux?

-Dobby. Je lui ai posé la question et il a accepté à grand renfort de 'Avec plaisir monsieur!' et avec un sourire qui lui faisait deux fois le tour du visage.

- Pensez-vous que ce soit judicieux?

- J'aime bien Dobby. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte...

-Mais...

- Professeur, ne pensez-vous pas qu'elle serait plus sage avec quelqu'un qu'elle apprécie? »

McGonagall hocha la tête et laissa les trois élèves et la fillette aller se restaurer. Avant de rentrer dans la grande salle, Maïwenn demanda à Harry de la poser par terre et tous les quatre s'installèrent à coté de la porte. Leurs amis s'assirent à coté d'eux et personne ne posa de question sur la petite fille assise entre Harry et Hermione. C'était comme si personne ne la voyait à part la née-moldue et le brun à lunettes qui adressait des sourires à la petite de temps à autre. Aucun ne remarqua le regard qu'un certain Serpentard posait sur la tablée et plus particulièrement sur une gryffondor et la petite fille. Seul le directeur avait remarqué ce manège qui durait depuis des années déjà. Il espèrait de tout coeur que cette année, il oserait enfin enlever son masque et que la fillette l'y aiderait. Même si la lueur dans l regard du Serpentard avait chengé: au lieu de la haine habituelle, on pouvait maintenant voir une flamme plus douce et de l'incompréhension. Comment le rat de bibliothèque qu'était Hermione Granger pouvait-elle réussir à s'occuper d'un enfant? Et pourquoi avait-elle eut cette réaction plus tôt quand il avait essayé d'aider la petite?

* * *

><p><em>Et voila. la suite risque de mettre un peu de temps à arriver, je n'ai pas encore fini d'écrire le 3e chapitre. et je n'arrive pas à prendre autaut d'avance que je le voudrait avec ma deuxième fic en cours même si celle-ci est déja bien en avance. Laissez des reviews pour me donner votre avis, des suggestions...<em>


	3. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle?

Voila le troisième chapitre. désolée d'avoir été aussi longue mais j'ai le bac de français dans moins d'une semaine... j'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3:<span>

Hermione et Maïwenn retournèrent dans les appartements des préfets-en-chef après être rester avec Ron et Harry. Qaund elles entrèrent dans la pièce, elles virent Malefoy qui les attendait, Rogue avec lui.

« Miss Granger, comme c'est aimable de votre part de vous joindre a nous...

- Que se passe-t-il? Il y a eu des morts? Voldemort a refait surface?

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu penses directement à la possibilité qu'il y ai eu des morts Granger?

- Figure toi Malefoy que, depuis ma première année, je cherche un moyen de tous nous garder en vie! Après tout, Voldy aimerait voir mon meilleur ami mort... Sans compter qu'il a une proportion à tomber la tête la première dans toutes les embrouilles possibles et immaginables dès qu'il y en a une à proximité extraordinaire. Mais tu as raison. Ce n'est pas grand chose.

- 'Mione, je veux pas que Harry parte... Tu me racntera dis?

- Il ne va pas partir. Ne t'inquiète pas. Pourquoi je le surveille à ton avis?

- C'est promis?

- Promis. Et si tu allais dans ta chambre te mettre en pyjama? J'arrive tout de suite.

- D'accord. Tu me liras la Belle au Bois Dormant?

- Si tu veux. Mais file sinon tu n'auras pas d'histoire! »

Maïwenn sortit de la salle commune en courant, laissant Hermione, Drago et Rogue seul. Les deux hommes regardaient Hermione comme si ils la voyaient pour la première fois.

« Et bien Miss...

- Je ne crois pas que vous soyez là pour me faire part de vos commentaires sur ma façon de m'occuper d'un enfant donc si vous vouliez bien en venir au but de votre visite...

- Monsieur Malefoy a, lui aussi été désigné pour s'occuper de la petite.

- J'ai deux questions: Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-on pas parlé avant et... Vous voyez Malefoy s'occuper d'une enfant?

- On ne vous en a pas parlé avant car ce n'était qu'une clause s'activant si vous étiez tous les deux préfets en chefs. Et l'avocat que vous avez vu ne le savait pas encore à ce moment-là.

- Et s'il te l'avait dit, Grangie, tu aurais laissé la petite venir avec moi de temps en temps?

- Je ne sais pas. Je pense que oui puisqu'il l'aurait fallu. Mais je ne l'aurai pas fait de gaieté de cœur.

- Miss Granger... Je ne vous demandais pas votre avis. »

Le professeur sortit, laissant les préfets seuls.

« Mione! Je suis prête!

- J'arrive! »

La brunette quitta à son tour la pièce pour rejoindre Maïwenn, laissant seul son homologue. Elle sortit le livre de contes sorciers qu'elle avait acheté en même temps que tout le reste et commença à lire « Lapina la Babille et la souche qui gloussait ». Elle ne vit pas Drago arriver derrière elle et s'asseoir de l'autre coté du lit.

«Il y a très longtemps dans un pays fort lointain, un roi cupide et stupide décida qu'il voulait être le seul magicien du royaume. Mais deux problèmes se posèrent : d'une part, il fallait qu'il réunisse tous les sorciers et sorcières existants; d'autre part, il fallait également qu'il apprenne la magie. Il créa une «Brigade de Chasseurs de Sorcières» et annonça qu'il avait besoin d'un «Professeur de Magie»

Les sorciers et sorcières futés se cachèrent plutôt que de répondre à son appel, mais un charlatan rusé dénué de tout pouvoir magique obtenu le poste à l'aide de quelques simples tours.

Après s'être installé dans son rôle de sorcier en chef et professeur particulier du roi, le charlatan demanda de l'or pour acheter des fournitures magiques, des rubis pour créer des charmes et des coupes d'argent pour les potions. Il les amassa chez lui puis retourna au palais, sans se rendre compte que la vieille lavandière du roi, Lapina, l'avait vu. Elle l'observa quand il arracha des brindilles à un arbre et les offrit au roi, prétendant que ces simples brindilles étaient des baguettes. Plein de ruse, le charlatan expliqua au roi que sa baguette ne marcherait que lorsqu'il en serait digne.

Tous les jours, le roi et le charlatan s'exercèrent à la magie mais un matin ils entendirent des rires et remarquèrent que Lapina les regardait depuis sa chaumière, pliée de rire. Le roi, humilié et furieux, s'impatienta et exigea qu'ils fassent une démonstration de vraie magie devant ses sujets le lendemain. Le charlatan désespéré prétendit que c'était impossible puisqu'il devait quitter le royaume pour un long voyage, mais le roi devint soupçonneux et menaça d'envoyer la Brigade à ses trousses. Emporté, le roi déclara que si qui que ce soit se moquait de lui, le charlatan serait décapité. Cherchant à décharger sa frustration et sa colère, le charlatan rusé alla tout droit chez Lapina. En regardant par la fenêtre, il vit une petite vieille femme assise à la table, en train de nettoyer sa baguette, pendant que les draps se lavaient tous seuls dans une bassine. Il se rendit compte que c'était une vraie sorcière, qui pouvais donc être à la fois la source et la solution à ses ennuis. Il lui demanda de l'aide, sous menace de la dénoncer à la Brigade. Imperturbable malgré les menaces , Lapina sourit et accepta de faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour l'aider

Le charlatan lui ordonna de se cacher dans un buisson et de lancer les sorts à la place du roi. Lapina accepta, mais se demanda ce qui se passerait si le roi essayait de lancer un sort impossible. Mais le charlatan, convaincu de sa propre intelligence et de la bêtise des autres, se moqua de ses inquiétudes et déclara que les pouvoirs magiques de Lapina étaient certainement bien plus puissants que tout ce dont l'imagination de cet imbécile pourrait rêver. »

Quand le serpentard remarqua qu'Hermione avait tourné la tête vers le visage endormi de Maïwenn,il se leva et sortit doucement de la chambre sans que la préfète ne le voit; la laissant finir de border la petite.

* * *

><p>POV Drago Malefoy<p>

Pourquoi? Pourquoi s'était-il dit qu'elle ferait une bonne mère? Elle lisait juste une histoire! Et quand elle déciderait que se serait son tour de raconter une histoire à Maïwenn? Qu'en penserait la petite? Préfèrerait-elle Hermione? ... Mais à quoi il pensait bordel! Il était un Malefoy! Et un Malefoy ne se pose pas la question de savoir s'il était le meilleur puisque c'était évident que oui! Il entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre mais ne releva pas. Pourtant, elle s'ouvrit.

« On ne t'as jamais appris à...

- Maïwenn a murmuré dans son sommeil qu'elle était contente que tu sois venu écouter l'histoire avec elle. Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas resté pour la border?

- Un Malefoy ne borde pas une gamine.

- Quand je suis partie, elle te demandait.

- Je n'ai pas envir d'y aller.

- Malfoy, il va falloir que tu apprennes qu'un enfant a besoin de deux parents et que pour l'instant, Maïwenn semble nous avoir donné ces rôles sans compter que tu es également responsable d'elle de par le testament de sa mère.

- Et pourquoi, ce rôle, elle l'a pas donné à Potter hein? C'est avec lui qu'elle passe le plus de temps non? Je ne veux pas de ce rôle Granger. Et je n'en voudrais jamais!

À ce moment là, ils entendirent un bruit derrière eux. Maïwenn les regardait, des larmes dans les yeux. Elle repartit vers sa chambre en courant. Hermione regarda Drago, en colère. Elle sortit en claquant la porte. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait encore fait?

Fin POV Drago Malefoy

* * *

><p>Hermione trouva Maïwenn recroquevillée dans un coin de sa chambre. Elle s'approcha d'elle sans dire un mot et prit la petite dans ses bras, essayant de la calmer. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce crétin de serpentard fasse tout louper? N'avait-il pas remarqué que la fillette souffrait de l'absence de sa mère? Avait-elle jamais connu son père à qui elle semblait avoir rapproché le blond? Elle avait assimilé les deux élèves à ses parents parce que malgré le fait qu'elle soit proche de Harry, s'était tout de même Drago qu'elle voyait le plus d'entre les deux garçons. Continuer comme ça ne pouvait que la blesser. Il allait falloir que Malefoy prenne ses responsabilités. Tout en cogitant, Hermione continuait de bercer la fillette qui finit par s'endormir. La jeune fille la remit dans son lit et sortit sans faire de bruit, fermant la porte derrière elle. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Drago. Et rapidement. Elle le troua assis dans la salle commune. Et étrangement,ce fut lui qui parla le premier.<p>

« Comment va-t-elle?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir? Mal! Est ce que tu te rends compte qu'elle souffre d'avoir perdu sa mère? Comment aurais-tu réagis à sa place?

- De un, elle souffre moins qu'elle ne souffrirais si tu n'étais pas là Grangie puisqu'elle semble t'avoir associée au mot 'mère'. Ensuite, je suis désolé. J'ai réagi comme un idiot. Simplement, moi, je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler durant mon enfance. Chez les Malefoy, on ne verse pas dans le sentimental.

- Et Parkinson, Zabini, Nott? Tu dois les connaître depuis longtemps puisqu'ils sont des sang-purs et que les familles de sang-purs sont très amis.

- Ba oui! Comment trouver le meilleur moyen de se discréditer devant ses amis! Justement, c'est parce que je les connais depuis longtemps. On a tous reçu la même éducation: ceux qui éprouve quelque chose sont faibles.

- Alors ce ne sont pas des amis. Et cette éducation te rend faible au contraire. Certains sentiments te donnent envie d'avancer alors que tu crois que tout est perdu. Juste pour l'autre.

- Comme l'amour?

- Comme l'amour. Quelque soit sa forme.

- Sa forme?

- L'amour maternel, l'amour au sens moral... Une amitié réelle est en soit une sorte d'amour. Tout comme l'amour fraternel. Ton éducation se contredit donc toute seule puisqu'elle te dit de te lier d'amitié avec les grandes familles. »

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, laissant le blond méditer ses paroles.

* * *

><p>POV Drago Malefoy.<p>

Une fois que la préfète fut entrée dans sa chambre, le jeune homme se leva et alla dans la chambre de Maïwenn. Il s'allongea à coté d'elle et la regarda dormir. Il repensa au voyage dans le train. Pourquoi diable avait-il accepté de lui lire une histoire? Il ne remarqua pas qu'elle s'était réveillée et le regardait. Il ne s'en rendit compte que quand elle lui tapota le bras pour le lui faire remarquer et avoir un peu d'attention. Il attrapa le livre de contes sorciers qu' Hermione avait laissé là et reprit l'histoire là ou la jeune fille s'était arrêtée.

« Le lendemain matin, les membres de la cour se réunirent pour voir les pouvoirs magiques du roi. Depuis la scène, le roi et le charlatan exécutèrent leur premier tour : ils firent disparaître le chapeau d'une femme. La foule était ébahie et ne se douta pas que c'était Lapina, tapie dans un buisson, qui avait lancé le sort. Pour son deuxième exploit, le roi pointa sa brindille vers son cheval et le fit planer dans les airs. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant une meilleure idée pour son troisième sort, mais il fut interrompu par le Capitaine de la Brigade, qui portait le corps d'un des chiens du roi, mort après avoir mangé un champignon empoisonné. Il supplia le roi de le ramener à la vie, mais quand le roi pointa sa brindille vers le chien, rien ne se passa. Lapina sourit depuis sa cachette. Elle n'essaya même pas de lancer un sort, parce qu'elle sait qu'aucun sortilège ne pouvait ressusciter les morts. La foule commença à rire, elle se doutait que les deux premiers sorts étaient juste des trucs. Le roi était furieux et exigea qu'on lui dise pourquoi le sort n'avait pas marché. Le charlatan, fourbe et rusé, montra la cachette de Lapina et hurla qu'une méchante sorcière bloquait les sorts. Lapina s'enfuit de son buisson et quand les Chasseurs de Sorcières lancèrent leurs chiens à sa poursuite, elle disparu, laissant les chiens aboyant et grattant la terre au pied d'un vieil arbre. Désespéré, le charlatan cria que la sorcière s'était transformée en pommier sauvage. Craignant que Lapina ne se retransforme en femme et révèle sa vraie nature, le charlatan demanda qu'on abatte l'arbre, puisque c'était ainsi qu'on se débarrassait des méchantes sorcières. L'arbre fut abattu et la foule retourna vers le palais en poussant des cris de joie, mais un fort gloussement se fit entendre, provenant de la souche. Lapina, qui est une sorcière intelligente, cria qu'on ne pouvais pas tuer un sorcier ou une sorcière en le coupant en deux et pour le prouver, elle suggéra qu'ils coupent en deux le professeur du roi. À ces mots, le charlatan avoua tout et supplia qu'on le pardonne. On l'enferma dans le donjon, mais Lapina n'en avait pas fini avec son idiot de roi. Sa voix, qui sortait toujours de la souche, proclama que ses actes avaient invoqué une malédiction sur le royaume, et qu'à chaque fois que le roi ferait du mal à un sorcier ou à une sorcière, il ressentirait lui aussi une souffrance si insupportable qu'il aurait envie de mourir. Le roi, désespéré, se mit à genoux et promit de protéger tous les sorciers et sorcières du royaume; il les autorisa à faire de la magie. Contente et complètement satisfaite, la souche gloussa de nouveau et exigea qu'une statue de Lapina y soit érigée pour rappeler sa propre stupidité au roi. Le roi honteux promit qu'un sculpteur créerait une statue en or massif, et il retourna au palais avec sa cour. Enfin, un vieux gros lapin sortit par un trou sous la souche en sautillant, une baguette dans les dents et quitta le royaume. La statue en or resta sur la souche à tout jamais, et les sorciers et sorcières du royaume ne furent plus jamais persécutés. »

A la fin de la lecture, elle le regardait en souriant. Il ne bougea pas quand elle se blottit contre lui. Il ne le rejeta pas, ne dit rien. Il la garda juste contre lui. Quand elle fut endormie, il la réinstalla dans son lit et sortit de la chambre le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne vit pas la gryffondor qui lisait dans la salle commune. Il ne la vit pas non plus poser son livre en souriant et aller se coucher à peine eut-il fermé sa porte.

Fin POV Drago Malefoy

* * *

><p>Quand Hermione se leva le lendemain matin, elle trouva le Serpentard dans la cuisine qui préparait le petit déjeuner à Maïwenn. Cuisine qui n'était pas là la veille. La fillette se retourna et vit la jeune femme. Elle se leva et se précipita dans ses bras. La sorcière la reposa sur sa chaise.<p>

« Tu as bien dormi?

- Oui! Dray est même venu dans ma chambre après que tu soit partie... Pourquoi tu souri?

- Pour rien. Il est d'accord pour que tu l'appelle Dray? »

La moue de la fillette donna la réponse à sa place et Hermione éclata de rire.

« Ça ne te dérange pas Malefoy?

- Non. Du moment qu'elle nele crie pas sur les toits.

- Pourquoi vous ne vous appelez pas par vos prénoms? »

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent vers la petite. Hermione regarda soudain sa montre.

« Zut! Je vais être en retard! Tu viens Maïwenn?

- Non. Je veux rester avec Dray.

- Ça ne te dérange pas?

- Non. Je devrais pouvoir y arriver.

- Bon. Alors j'y vais. Mais tu me fais appeler si tu as un problème. »

La jeune fille sortit de la pièce sans laisser le temps au Serpentard de répondre et se dirigea vers son cours d'arithmancie. Elle arriva juste à l'heure. Le cours passa vite et Hermione partit ensuite vers la salle de métamorphoses. Quand elle vit Malefoy, elle se rappela soudain qu'elle avait oublié de lui dire qui prévenir quand il partirait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander puisque McGonagall les fit entrer.

« Cette année, nous allons travailler en binômes. Vous serez en groupes de quatre, un binômes travaillant et l'autre regardant afin de vous évaluez les uns les autres. »

Elle continua en disant qu'elle avait fait des binômes selon le niveau des élèves et les groupes de la même façon. Comme par hasard, Harry se retrouva avec Pansy Parkinson, Ron, lui, prit Crabbe et Hermione eut pour binôme Drago. Le cours ne fut que de la théorie. Ils passeraient à la pratique l'après-midi. Il faudraient qu'ils changent la couleur des cheveux de leur binôme. Hermione redoutait ce moment, McGonagall ayant formé son groupe de Malefoy, Parkinson et Harry. Ils enchainèrent ensuite avec deux heures de sortilèges durant lesquelles ils révisèrent tous les sorts qu'ils avaient vus durant leur six années de scolarité. Quand la cloche sonna, Hermione se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires pour aller voir Maïwenn. Elle fit un sourire d'excuse à Harry et Ron et partit. Elle ne remarqua pas le blond qui la suivait. Elle entra dans les appartements des préfets en chef, posa son sac, attrapa la fillette au vol et partit en direction de la cuisine pour le faire à manger.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce matin?

- J'ai lu. Mais pas tout.

- Pourquoi?

- J'arrive pas à lire tous les mots. Faut que tu m'apprennes. »

La jeune fille la regarda en souriant et commença à cuisiner, sans voir le Serpentard. Elle ne vit pas non plus Maïwenn se précipiter dans ses bras. Ce ne fut que quand il ouvrit la bouche qu'elle remarqua sa présence.

« Tu veux que je m'en occupe?

- Non. Mais merci quand même. »

Elle laissa la poêle pour s'occuper de mettre la table. Elle sortit trois couverts et les disposa sur la table. Drago et la fillette s'assurent tandis qu'elle apportait le plat de résistance. Durant les cinq minutes suivantes, personne ne dit un mot, Hermione réfléchissant au fait que le grand Drago Malefoy venait de lui proposer de l'aider à faire la cuisine et le blond se disant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Maïwenn, elle, les regardait le sourire aux lèvres. Ensuite, la fillette se mit à babiller sur ce qu'elle avait fait le matin ce qui dura jusqu'à la fin du déjeuner.

Deux heures plus tard après le cours pratique de métamorphoses qui s'était plutôt bien passé, les deux préfets en chef partirent pour le cours de botanique, la fillette ayant été laissée au mains de Dobby qu'elle semblait adorer.

* * *

><p>POV Drago Malefoy<p>

Pouquoi est-ce que les deux crétins sont là? Ils pouvaient pas être malades cet après midi? Et pourquoi je veux rester avec cette gryffondor d'abord? Je deviens fou. C'est la seule explication possible.

« Dragonichet, on ne t'a pas vu au déjeuner. Tu vas bien?

-Arrête de m'appeler Dragonichet! Ou je te jure que devenir une gryffondor te sera moins douloureux! »

Pansy allait à nouveau ouvrir la bouche quand la porte de la serre s'ouvrit sur une enfant. Enfant en pleurs qui se précipita sur lui.

« Dray! Dobby y m'a dit que t'était méchant! C'est pas vrai hein?

- Je suis en cours là. On peut pas en rediscuter plus tard?

- Non. Pas d'accord. (Elle secoua la tête pour appuyer ses dires.)

- Maïwenn...

- Et si je voulais pas que tu sois méchant? »

Le Serpentard regarda autour de lui. Et il vit les gryffondors. Tous se moquaent de lui. Tous sauf une. Qui décida d'intervenir.

« Maïwenn! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de sortir des appartements! Tu m'avais promis!

-Mais Dobby a dit...

-Et alors? Si je te dis de sauter d'un pont te le fera?

-Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves? »

Hermione s'approcha de la fillette, s'accroupit et la prit par les épaules.

« Et s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose? Qu'est ce qu'on aurait fait? Tu n'as que cinq ans. Tu ne peux pas te balader toute seule dans les couloirs de Poudlard d'accord? »

Maïwenn hocha la tête. La préfète appela Dobby et les renvoya dans ses appartements. Le cours repris comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Fin POV Drago Malefoy

* * *

><p>Liassez des reviews ^^ n'hésitez pas a poser des questions, a dire des idées...<p> 


	4. Visite impromptue

A la fin de la journée, Hermione, Harry et Ron se rendirent dans les appartements des préfets en chef. Quand ils entrèrent, il n'y avait que Dobby, à qui la jeune fille sourit, et Maïwenn qui dessinait. Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'il y avait des nouveaux venus. En voyant Harry et le préfète se sourire, Ron se sentit exclu. Il aimait Hermione et son meilleur ami le savait. Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il paraissait être plus qu'un ami aux yeux de la Gryffondor? La porte s'ouvrit et des rires se firent entendre. Drago passa le portrait entouré de sa bande. Les deux gryffondors se retournèrent d'un coup prêts à en découdre avec les verts et argent.

* * *

><p><span>POV Hermione Granger<span>

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là les bouffondors?

-Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, je suis préfète Parkinson. Je suis donc ici dans ma salle commune et j'ai le droit d'y inviter qui bon me semble.

-Ne me cherche pas Granger ou tu pourrais le regretter...

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est toi qui a lancé les hostilités.

-Et sérieusement Parkinson, tu ne pensait pas qu'un simple bouledogue allait faire peur à Hermione! »

Drago regardait l'échange en souriant. Il réussit à capter le regard de la Gryffondor et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle lui sourit en retour. Maïwenn se leva à cet instant et marcha vers le Serpentard. Elle tendit les bras et, à la grande surprise d'Hermione, il la prit dans ses bras. Ce qui eu le mérite de faire taire tout le monde.

« Pourquoi Dobby a dit que tu était méchant?

-Ce n'est pas le meilleur moment Maïwenn. Tu en discuteras avec lui plus tard d'accord?

-Non. Pas d'accord. Parce qu'après vous allez oublier.

-Maïwenn...

-Laisse. Je m'en occupe Granger. Pour commencer, vous allez tuos srtir d'ici.

-Mais Dragonouchet...

-Dehors! »

Les Serpentards sortirent Hermione lança un regard à Harry qui aggrippa Ron pour l'entrainer avec lui. Une fois les deux garçons sortis, le blond regarda la jeune fille avec insistance. Mais Hermione saisi juste un livre et s'installa sur un sofa. Le jeune homme soupira. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Elle ne le laisserait jamais seul avec la fillette tant qu'elle ne serait pas sûre de pouvoir lui faire confiance.

Fin POV Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p>Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à son homologue. Elle semblait plongée dans sa lecture mais rien n'était certain avec elle.<p>

« Alors?

-Si je te disais que je l'ai été mais que je ne le suis plus?

-Raconte! »

Et le Serpentard raconta. Il en oublia même la préfète... Jusqu'à ce que celle-ci fasse remarquer qu'il était temps de manger. Maïwenn sauta à terre et rejoignit Hermione en sautillant.

« Dis 'Mione, tu veux bien être ma maman? »

La phrase de la fillette jeta un blanc. Hermione réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les enfants posent des questions compliquées?

« Tu as pris sa place. Alors pourquoi tu serais pas maman?

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple Maïwenn. On ne peut pas décider comme ça.

-Granger, arrête ton char! Tu la considère déjà comme ta fille.

-D'accord, d'accord. Je verrai ce que je peux faire. Mais maintenant, tu dois manger toute ton assiette.

-Mais c'est pas bon!

-Tu n'aimes pas, nuance.

-Allez Maïwenn. Et si j'ai fini avant toi, je prends ton dessert!

-Malefoy! »

Mais les deux autres ne l'écoutaient déjà plus. Pourquoi fallait-il que Malefoy soit resté aussi gamin? Elle les regarda faire la course en soupirant. quand les deux eurent fini, le blond leva la tête et sourit à la Gryffondor. Mais pas un de ces sourires narquois, un vrai sourire. Sourire qui disparut pourtant bien vite.

« Tu as encore une demi-heure pou jouer Maïwenn. »

La petite sortit de table. Hermione se leva pour débarasser la table quand le blond donna un coup de baguette et envoya tout dans l'évier.

« Tu devrais accepter Granger.

-Accepter quoi?

-D'être sa mère. Tu te comportes comme si tu l'étais déjà et elle ne comprend pas.

-Pour être parent, il faut re,plir certaines conditions... Que je ne remplis pas.

-Être majeur? tu l'es alors...

-Pas que ça. Avoir un travail pour assurer les rentrées d'argent. Mais pour cela, il faut d'abord que je finisse mes études. Et je m'en veux déjà de la laisser seule tout ce temps.

-Et ce sera pareil, voire pire, quand tu travailleras. Je vais m'occuper d'elle ce soir. Toi, réfléchis. »

Le Serpentard rejoignit la chambre de la fillette, laissant la brune complètement perdue.

* * *

><p><span>POV Drago Malefoy<span>

Quand il entra dans la chambre, il vit Maïwenn allongée par terre, les pieds croisés, en train de lire.

« Dray! J'arrive pas à tout lire!

-On verra ça demain d'accord? Pour l'instant, prépare-toi à te mettre au lit pendant que je choisis l'histoire

-Et pourquoi c'est toi qui choisis?

-Parce que je suis le plus grand! »

Cinq minutes plus tard, il commençait à lui lire Frérot et Sœurette.

« _Frérot prit sa sœurette par la main et dit :  
><em>_- Depuis que notre mère est morte, nous ne connaissons plus que le malheur. Notre belle- mère nous bat tous les jours et quand nous voulons nous approcher d'elle, elle nous chasse à coups de pied. Pour nourriture, nous n'avons que de vieilles croûtes de pain, et le petit chien, sous la table, est plus gâté que nous ; de temps à autre, elle lui jette quelques bons morceaux. Que Dieu ait pitié de nous ! Si notre mère savait cela ! Viens, nous allons partir __ par le vaste monde !  
>Tout le jour ils marchèrent par les prés, les champs et les pierrailles et quand la pluie se mit à tomber, sœurette dit :<br>- Dieu et nos cœurs pleurent ensemble !  
>Au soir, ils arrivèrent dans une grande forêt. Ils étaient si épuisés de douleur, de faim et d'avoir si longtemps marché qu'ils se blottirent au creux d'un arbre et s'endormirent.<br>Quand ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et sa chaleur pénétrait la forêt. frérot dit à sa sœur :  
>- Sœurette, j'ai soif. Si je savais où il y a une source, j'y courrais pour y boire ; il me semble entendre murmurer un ruisseau.<br>Il se leva, prit Sœurette par la main et ils partirent tous deux à la recherche de la source. Leur méchante marâtre était en réalité une sorcière et elle avait vu partir les enfants. Elles les avait suivis en secret, sans bruit, à la manière des sorcières, et avait jeté un sort sur toutes les sources de la forêt. Quand les deux enfants en découvrirent une qui coulait comme du vif argent sur les pierres, Frérot voulut y boire. Mais Sœurette entendit dans le murmure de l'eau une voix qui disait : « Qui me boit devient tigre. Qui me boit devient tigre. » Elle s'écria :  
>- Je t'en prie, Frérot, ne bois pas ; sinon tu deviendras une bête sauvage qui me dévorera. Frérot ne but pas, malgré sa grande soif, et dit :<br>- J'attendrai jusqu'à la prochaine source.  
>Quand ils arrivèrent à la deuxième source, Sœurette l'entendit qui disait : « Qui me boit devient loup. Qui me boit devient loup. » Elle s'écria :<br>- Frérot, je t'en prie, ne bois pas sinon tu deviendras loup et tu me mangeras.  
>Frérot ne but pas et dit :<br>- J'attendrai que nous arrivions à une troisième source, mais alors je boirai, quoi que tu dises, car ma soif est trop grande.  
>Quand ils arrivèrent à la troisième source, Sœurette entendit dans le murmure de l'eau : « Qui me boit devient chevreuil. Qui me boit devient chevreuil. » Elle dit :<br>- Ah ! Frérot, je t'en prie, ne bois pas, sinon tu deviendras chevreuil et tu partiras loin de moi.  
>Mais déjà Frérot s'était agenouillé au bord de la source, déjà il s'était penché sur l'eau et il buvait. Quand les premières gouttes touchèrent ses lèvres, il fut transformé en jeune chevreuil. <em>»

Fin POV Drago Malefoy

* * *

><p>Quand Hermione sortit de ses pensées, elle remarqua que le Serpentard n'était pas encore ressortit de la chambre de la fillette. Mais, enfin, il ne fallait pas cent ans pour mettre un enfant au lit! elle se dirigea vers la pièce e t ouvrit la porte. La vision qui s'offrit à elle la fit sourire. Le grand Drago Malefoy tenait Maïwenn, blottie contre lui, et tous deux dormaient. Elle souffla:<p>

« Malefoy, réveille-toi. »

Le blond ouvrit les yeux et allait répliquer quand elle lui fit signe de se taire. elle lui désigna la petite. Il se dégagea doucement et tous deux sortirent de la pièce. Hermione ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Pas de commentaires Granger.

-Je n'allais pas en faire. »

Elle attrapa un livre et s'installa, comme Maïwenn avant elle.

* * *

><p><span>POV Drago Malefoy<span>.

Il la regarda s'installer et commencer sa lecture. Elle avait changé. Elle ne ressemblait plus a une enfant. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elle était belle quand elle était concentrée, à se mordiller la lèvre et à enrouler l'une de ses mèches de cheveux. Il secoua la tête. *Non mais tu dérailles! C'est Hermione Granger! Tu sais, celle que tu hais depuis tes onze ans!* Et pourtant... Elle se retourna, fronça les sourcils quand elle le vit encore présent, se leva, rangea le livre et partit se coucher.

Fin POV Drago Malefoy.

* * *

><p>Il débarqua au milieu de la nuit, l'air totalement paniqué.<p>

« Hermione, réveille-toi! Les mangemorts sont dans l'école! prépare des affaires pour toi e Maïwenn!

-Mais...

-Pas de 'mais'. Dépêche-toi. Je vais réveiller la gamine. »

Elle rammassa toutes ses affaires d'un coup de baguette et s'empressa de faire la même chose avec celles de Maïwenn. Trois coups de baguette et plus rien ne trainait. La malle était réduite dans sa poche et aussi légère qu'une plume.

« Prend ça.

-Un...

-Tu t'extasieras dessus plus tard! »

Sans réfléchir, il l'embrassa. Trois secondes plus tard, les deux filles avaient disparu et les mangemorts entraient dans la pièce.

« Où sont-elles? Et Potter et Weasley?

-Elles sont parties avant que je ne réagisse. Quand au balafré et à la belette, je n'en ai aucune idée.

-ENDOLORIS! »

Le Serpentard s'effondra mais ne relâcha pas la protection qu'il avait mise en place autour de son esprit. Ils ne devait jamais savoir.

Hermione et Maïwenn atterrirent à Beauxbâtons où Harry et Ron les attendaient déjà. Tous deux serrèrent les filles dans leurs bras, soulagés qu'elles n'aient rien. Aucun ne posa de question pour savoir comment elles avaient pu sortir de l'école. Madame Maxime arriva et les emmena dans un appartement situé dans le coin de l'école le plus isolé. Elle leur annonça qu'elle leur donnerai des explications au matin et sortit. Les autre se couchèrent mais seule Hermione resta éveillée. Mais qu'elle mouche avait donc piqué Malefoy?

Le lendemain, la Gryffondor se réveilla en sursaut en entendant la voix de Maïwenn l'appeler

« Maman, pourquoi Dray il est pas venu avec nous?

-Je ne sais pas mon coeur. Mais sans lui, on serait probablement en prison à l'heure qu'il est.

-Pourquoi? »

Avant que le jeune fille ait pu répondre, on frappa à la porte et Harry entra.

« Bonjour 'Mione. Bonjour Maïwenn.

-Bonjour Harry.

-Je n'ai pas vu la petite dans le salon alors je me suis inquiété. Mais maintenant que je l'ai r etrouvé, je peux lui dire qu'un énorme petit déjeuner l'attend! »

La fillette se rua dehors. Harry fit un clin d'oeil à Hermione, laquelle lui répondit par un pauvre sourire, et sortit de la pièce. Une fois la porte refermée, la brune laissa échapper un soupir. Elle glissa la main sous son oreiller et en sortit l'objet que le Serpentard lui avait donné et qui lui avait servi de portoloin. Elle le regardait quand une tête blonde apparut.

« Je paris que tu as cogité toute la nuit Granger.

-Et sur quoi j'urais cogité Malefoy?

-Sur le miroir à double sens que tu tiens dans tes mains peut-être?

-Raté.

-'Mione, avec qui tu parles?

-Je te laisse, Ron se réveille. »

Elle cacha la miroir et se rendit dans ce qui leur servait de cuisine. Elle venait de s'asseoir quand Madame Maxime entra.

« Bonjour à tous. Je vous dois quelques explications. Mais auparavant, vous allez me raconter chacun votre tour comment vous avez pu sortir de Poudlard.

-Un elfe de maison est venu nous chercher Ron et moi et nous nous sommes retrouvés là.

-Au fait 'Mione, comment t'as fait pour sortir toi?

-Malefoy nous a aidées.

-Attends... Tu rigoles là! Tu lui fais confiance maintenant?

-Non. Mais je sais qu'il ne ferait rien qui puisse blesser Maïwenn. Et tomber entre les mains des mangemorts fait partie de cette catégorie!

-Juste pour ça, tu lui fait confiance?

-Lui aussi avait été désigné par miss Greywood pour s'occuper de Maïwenn.

-Mais...

-Bien! Maintenant, à mon tour de vous donner des explications. Donc silence monsieur Weasley. Dumbledore avait, en début d'année, exprimé sa crainte de recevoir la visite de mangemorts et m'a alors demandé si je pouvais vous accueillir. Je n'avais juste pas prévu la présence d'une enfant. Toujours est-il que vous avez interdiction de sortir de cet appartement. Personne ne doit savoir que vous êtes là. Il en va de la sécurité de mes élèves. Est-ce clair?

-Juste une question: avons-nous l'autorisation de poursuivre notre année?

-Comment cela?

-Si Harry doit tuer l'autre taré, une année en moins entrainera forcément des lacunes. Y aurait-il moyen de faire aménager une pièce où l'on pourrait travailler?

-Ce sera fait miss Granger. »

La demi-géante sortit sur ces mots pendant que les deux graçons protestaient contre l'idée d'Hermione. Eux qui pensaient passer une année tranquille se retrouvaient avec elle sur les bras! La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, alla chercher un livre de contes moldu dans les affaires de maïwenn et reprit là où s'était arrêté Malefoy pour apprendre à lire à Maïwenn. Elle suivit sa lecture du doigt que la fillette sache ce qu'elle lisait.

« _Sœurette pleura sur le sort de Frérot et le petit chevreuil pleura aussi et s'allongea tristement auprès d'elle. Finalement, la petite fille dit :  
>- Ne pleure pas cher petit chevreuil, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.<br>Elle détacha sa jarretière d'or, la mit autour du cou du chevreuil, cueillit des joncs et en tressa une corde souple. Elle y attacha le petit animal et ils s'enfoncèrent toujours plus avant dans la forêt. Après avoir marché longtemps, longtemps, ils arrivèrent à une petite maison. La jeune fille regarda par la fenêtre et, voyant qu'elle était vide, elle se dit : « Nous pourrions y habiter. » Elle ramassa des feuilles et de la mousse et installa une couche bien douce pour le chevreuil. Chaque matin, elle faisait cueillette de racines, de baies et de noisettes pour elle et d'herbe tendre pour Frérot. Il la lui mangeait dans la main, était content et folâtrait autour d'elle. Le soir, quand Sœurette était fatiguée et avait dit sa prière, elle appuyait sa tête sur le dos du chevreuil -c'était un doux oreiller - et s'endormait. Leur existence eût été merveilleuse si Frérot avait eu son apparence humaine !  
>Pendant quelque temps, ils vécurent ainsi dans la solitude. Il arriva que le roi du pays donna une grande chasse dans la forêt. On entendit le son des trompes, la voix des chiens et les joyeux appels des chasseurs à travers les arbres. Le petit chevreuil, à ce bruit, aurait bien voulu être de la fête.<br>- Je t'en prie, Sœurette, laisse-moi aller à la chasse, dit-il ; je n'y tiens plus. Il insista tant qu'elle finit par accepter.  
>- Mais, lui dit-elle, reviens ce soir sans faute. Par crainte des sauvages chasseurs, je fermerai ma porte. À ton retour, pour que je te reconnaisse, frappe et dis « Sœurette, laisse- moi entrer. » Si tu n'agis pas ainsi, je n'ouvrirai pas.<br>Le petit chevreuil s'élança dehors, tout joyeux de se trouver en liberté. Le roi et ses chasseurs virent le joli petit animal, le poursuivirent, mais ne parvinrent pas à le rattraper. Chaque fois qu'ils croyaient le tenir, il sautait par-dessus les buissons et disparaissait. Quand vint le soir, il courut à la maison, frappa et dit :  
>- Sœurette, laisse-moi entrer !<br>La porte lui fut ouverte, il entra et se reposa toute la nuit sur sa couche moelleuse. Le lendemain matin, la chasse recommença et le petit chevreuil entendit le son des cors et les « Oh ! Oh ! » des chasseurs. Il ne put résister.  
>- Sœurette, ouvre, ouvre, il faut que je sorte ! dit-il.<br>Sœurette ouvrit et lui dit :  
>- Mais ce soir il faut que tu reviennes et que tu dises les mêmes mots qu'hier.<br>Quand le roi et ses chasseurs revirent le petit chevreuil au collier d'or, ils le poursuivirent à nouveau. Mais il était trop rapide, trop agile. Cela dura toute la journée. Vers le soir, les chasseurs finirent par le cerner et l'un d'eux le blessa légèrement au pied, si bien qu'il boitait et ne pouvait plus aller que lentement. Un chasseur le suivit jusqu'à la petite maison et l'entendit dire :  
>- Sœurette, laisse-moi entrer !<br>Il vit que l'on ouvrait la porte et qu'elle se refermait aussitôt. Il enregistra cette scène dans sa mémoire, alla chez le roi et lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu et entendu. Alors le roi dit :  
>- Demain nous chasserons encore !<br>Sœurette avait été fort affligée de voir que son petit chevreuil était blessé. Elle épongea le sang qui coulait, mit des herbes sur la blessure et dit :  
>- Va te coucher, cher petit chevreuil, pour que tu guérisses bien vite.<br>La blessure était si insignifiante qu'au matin il ne s'en ressentait plus du tout. Quand il entendit de nouveau la chasse il dit :  
>- Je n'y tiens plus ! Il faut que j'y sois ! Ils ne m'auront pas.<br>Sœurette pleura et dit :  
><em>_ - Ils vont te tuer et je serai seule dans la forêt, abandonnée de tous. Je ne te laisserai pas sortir !  
>- Alors je mourrai ici de tristesse, répondit le chevreuil. Quand j'entends le cor, j'ai l'impression que je vais bondir hors de mes sabots.<br>Sœurette n'y pouvait plus rien. Le cœur lourd, elle ouvrit la porte et le petit chevreuil partit joyeux dans la forêt. Quand le roi le vit, il dit à ses chasseurs :  
>- Poursuivez-le sans répit tout le jour, mais que personne ne lui fasse de mal !<br>Quand le soleil fut couché, il dit à l'un des chasseurs :  
>- Maintenant tu vas me montrer la petite maison !<br>Quand il fut devant la porte, il frappa et dit :  
>- Sœurette, laisse-moi entrer !<br>La porte s'ouvrit et le roi entra. Il aperçut une jeune fille si belle qu'il n'en avait jamais vu de pareille. Quand elle vit que ce n'était pas le chevreuil, mais un homme portant une couronne d'or sur la tête qui entrait, elle prit peur. Mais le roi la regardait avec amitié, lui tendit la main et dit :  
>- Veux-tu venir à mon château et devenir ma femme ?<br>- Oh ! oui, répondit la jeune fille, mais il faut que le chevreuil vienne avec moi, je ne l'abandonnerai pas.  
>Le roi dit :<br>- Il restera avec toi aussi longtemps que tu vivras et il ne manquera de rien.  
>Au même instant, le chevreuil arriva. Sœurette lui passa sa laisse et, la tenant elle-même à la main, quitta la petite maison. <em>»

* * *

><p>Voila un chapitre de plus avant quelque temps puisque je n'en ai plus qu'un d'avance. je me refait donc un stock avant. Review please (même pour me dire que vous n'aimez pas) ^^<p> 


	5. Arrivée intempestive et départ hâtif

**Alors voilà. désolée de l'attente. Pour le conte, je vous informe tout de suite qu'il s'agit de Cendrillon. mais pas la version de Charles Perrault (celle de Walt Disney) celle des frères Grimm. Juste pour vous prévenir quoi. Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre-ci est plus long que les précédents (une fois le syndrome de la page blanche passé, j'arrive plus à m'arrêter d'écrire). il fait à peu près deux milles mots de plus que les précédents qui n'en font que 3000 chacun (à peu près.) ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Maïwenn passa le reste de la journée avec Harry et Ron. Hermione, elle, s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Malefoy l'avait-il aidée ? D'accord, il avait la garde de la petite mais pourquoi ne pas juste avoir aidé Maïwenn ? Pourquoi l'avoir embrassée ? Inconsciemment, elle attrapa le miroir à double sens qu'il lui avait donné et servit de portoloin. Elle le tournait et le retournait dans ses mains quand elle entendit une voix.<p>

« Tu vas me coller le tournis.

- Malefoy ? Tu n'es pas censé être en cours ?

-Ils 'restructurent'. Et toi ?

-Interdiction de sortir.

-Et Maïwenn ?

-Avec Harry et Ron... Et ne grommelle pas !

-Je ne grommelle pas. Bref, tu as l'intention de lui dire que je peux me parler ou pas ?

-Non. Si d'autres l'apprenaient grâce à elle...

-Comme tes deux bouffondors ?

-Je reste courtoise alors n'insulte pas mes amis. Et seul Ron a mal pris le fait que tu nous ais aidées.

-Pauvre belette...

-Pauvre dans quel sans ?

-Les deux : il n'a pas un rond et tu ne te rends compte de rien.

-Par rien, tu veux dire que je ne sais pas qu'il est amoureux de moi ?

-Donc finalement, tu vois peut-être quelque chose. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'es pas avec si tu sais qu'il t'aime.

-Parce qu'il est comme mon frère...

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je me disais que c'était étrange.

-Qu'est ce qui est étrange ?

-Je parle avec toi de mes mais que tu ne supportes pas, des relations que j'ai avec eux... C'est le monde à l'envers !

-Hmm... On peut voir ça comme ça.

-Au fait, pourquoi tu m'as embrassée ?

-Pour tout dire, j'en sais rien.

-Ça t'as pris comme ça ?

-Oui. Bizarre hein ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle regarda fixement le miroir.

« Hermione ? Ça va ?

-Oui.

-Tu es sûre que tu n'as rien ?

-Sûre et certaine.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui Drago, j'en suis sûre. »

Elle lui sourit et posa le miroir. Elle ne se doutait pas que quelqu'un avait tout entendu.

Tout explosa pendant le dîner quand Ron demanda à Maïwenn si elle avait choisi quelqu'un pour être son père.

« Oui. Mais tu vas pas être content.

-Dis moi quand même.

-Dray.

-Tu as choisis Malefoy ?

-Ron, je ne crois pas que ça te regarde.

-Ça te va bien de dire ça ! Et si tu nous racontais plutôt ce qui c'est passé au moment de quitter Poudlard ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Ron. Malefoy m'as réveillée et m'as dit de partir avec Maïwenn. C'est tout.

-Alors il ne t'a pas donné de miroir à double sens? Il ne t'a pas embrassée? Je t'ai entendu Hermione! Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit?

-Parce que je savais que tu réagirais mal! Que tu ne comprendrais pas!

-Je suis un crétin alors? »

Hermione se leva pour aller dans sa chambre. Mais le roux la rattrapa et empoigna son bras.

« REPOND!

-Lâche-moi!

-REPOND! »

Elle se retourna et gifla le jeune homme. Elle courut dans sa chambre, verrouilla la porte à l'aide de tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait et s'écroula sur son lit.

* * *

><p>Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être mise au lit. C'est à ce moment qu'elle mis le doigt sur ce qui l'avait dérangé. Un bruissement de tissu. À la lueur de la lune qui, seule, éclairait sa chambre, toutes les ombres se confondaient et donnaient l'illusion que tout bougeit. Une voix pourtant émergea de l'ombre.<p>

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore bordel! Je lui demande Beauxbâtons et je passe par Salem, Durmstrang... Je parie que je suis en Chine!

-Non mon cher. Tu es dans ma chambre. »

L'homme se retourna et trouva le visage souriant d'Hermione.

« Enfin! Merci Merlin!

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas à Poudlard?

-Ils ont fini de restructurer et ça ne me plait pas. Alors j'ai décidé de changer d'école.

-Drago, pourquoi tu n'es pas à Poudlard? Et arrête les bobards s'il te plait!

-C'est pas un bobard. Ça ne me plaisait pas.

-Je reformule ma question: qu'est-ce qui ne te plaisait pas?

-Les profs.

-Drago!

-Ils veulent Maïwenn. »

La jeune fille le regarda, bouche bée.

« Pourquoi voudraient-ils une gamine?

-Je voulais juste te prévenir. Il faut que j'y retourne avant que l'on s'aperçoive que je suis parti. Fais attention à toi. »

Il disparut, laissant la jeune fille seule dans le noir. Elle se promit de surveiller attentivement Maïwenn.

* * *

><p>Au matin, quand Hermione entra dans leur salle à mangercuisine, Maïwenn avait déjà ouvert son livre. Au moment où Ron l'aperçut, il se leva et rentra dans sa chambre. La jeune fille soupira.

« Dis, maman, pourquoi Ron il est comme ça?

-Il n'aime pas beaucoup Drago. Et il m'en veut de ne pas tout lui avoir raconté.

-Mais c'était pour pas le rendre triste que tu lui as pas dit!

-Ron est buté. Il finira par comprendre. Et si tu me lisais un passage? »

Maïwenn commença sa lecture.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils étaient à Beauxbâtons. Ron n'adressait toujours pas la parole à Hermione et la jeune fille n'avait pas repensé à Drago.<p>

Comme toutes les nuits, elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se leva pour aller voir si Maïwenn allait bien. Mais à peine eût-elle posé un pied sur le sol qu'un grand bruit se faisait entendre. Quand elle arriva dans la salle commune, Harry et Ron étaient déjà présents, baguettes levées, tenant en respect l'intrus. La jeun fille avança.

« Va chercher Maïwenn 'Mione.

-Je suis capable de me défendre seule Ron. Et je sais également évaluer les risques. Je ne veux pas te vexer mais je ne pense pas qu'un 'intrus', seul, tenu en respect par _deux _sorciers soit une grande menace. De plus, elle ne risque rien.

-Mais...

-Pas de 'Mais' Ronald Weasley! Je ne suis pas en porcelaine et Maïwenn n'est pas faite en carton! »

Un rire narquois se fit entendre. Un rire qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille pour l'avoir entendu durant toute sa scolarité.

« Drago? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu ne devrais pas être à Poudlard?

-J'ai eu quelques petits problèmes...

-C'est-à-dire?

-Bof... J'ai juste énervé les Carrow.

-T'avais rien de plus intelligent à faire?

-DRAY! »

Le blond leva la tête et vit Maïwenn arriver en courant. Il ouvrit les bras et la petite se jeta dedans. Harry et Ron baissèrent leurs baguettes. Le serpentard s'installa dans un fauteuil, écoutant la fillette babiller. Mais le roux ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Dégage Malefoy!

-Excuse-moi Weasley mais j'écoute Maïwenn.

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Retourne jouer au chien-chien de Voldy!

-Je...

-Drago! Tu te calme! Et Ron, tu la fermes!

-Mais...

-PAS DE 'MAIS'! Sans lui je serais avec l'autre taré en ce moment Ron. Il va falloir t'y faire! »

Les trois garçons le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Aucun n'avait l'habitude de le voir ainsi elle prit Maïwenn des bras du serpentard et se dirigea vers la chambre de la petite. Drgo la rejoignit une demi-heure plus tard.

« Tes deux amis sont partis dans leurs chambres respectives.

-Aucun d'eux ne t' proposé de te laisser sa chambre?

-Non...

-Mais quels gamins! Tu embrasses Maïwenn pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et tu viens me voir. »

Elle sortit sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

* * *

><p>Au milieu de la nuit, Hermione se réveilla. Elle alla directement à la chambre de Maïwenn. Quand elle passa dans le salon, elle vit le feu éteint. Pourquoi était-il éteint? Quelqu'un était passé. Elle le sentait. Elle hâta le pas et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Elle ne vit personne. Pas même la fillette. La chambre était sens dessus-dessous. C'est en voyant l'état de la pièce qu'elle retourna quelques semaines plus tôt.<p>

* * *

><p>Flash Back<p>

Début d'année

la fillette est au milieu de la salle commune des préfets-en-chef. Elle pleure. Autour d'elle, c'est l'apocalypse tout est déchiré, brisé, broyé. Comme si un cyclone était passé. Et elle, elle est dans un coin, roulée en boule. Elle appelle. Pourtant, personne ne semble l'entendre. Les garçons crient,. Une fois, oui. Mais pas deux. Hermione s'approche et la prend dans ses bras. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de frissoner. La petite est si froide! Comme si toute la chaleur qui l'habitait avait servi de départ au feu qui semblait avoir ravagé certains objets. Quand la fillette leva les yeux vers la jeune fille, la gryffondor put voir que ceux-ci étaient devenus bleus très clairs. Presque blancs. Comme si l'eau qui avait noyés quelqu'uns des maubles venaient de là. Les garçons ont arrêter de hurler. Le silence est pesant. Comme si tout l'air de la pièce se réfugiait dans le souffle de l'enfant. Le calme est revenu. Comme si il n'avait jamais été troublé. Le silence est juste percé par les cinq respirations.

Fin du flash-back

* * *

><p>Ce jour-là, il seblait que l'air, le feu et la terre s'étaient donnés rendez-vous. Et le seul dénominateur commun était Maïwenn. La seule chose que les éléments avaient épargné. Voldemort ne voulait qu'une seule et unique chose: le pouvoir. Toujours plus de pouvoir. Une main se glissa dans la sienne. Elle prit la fillette dans ses bras, l'emmena avec Drago qu'elle avaitinstallé sur un matelas dans sa propre chambre. Elle le réveilla et sans un mot, lui confia Maïwenn. Elle retourna dans le salon, posa sa main sur la bibliothèque. Trois livres allèrent se poser sur la table. Elle n'eut pas le temps de les ouvrir. La petite arriva, son livre de contes à la main.<p>

« Raconte-moi Cendrillon.

-Il est tard Maïwenn.

-S'il te plait! Pour m'aider à me rendormir!

-Bon... Assied toi alors. **U**n homme riche avait une femme qui tomba malade; et quand celle-ci sentit sa fin prochaine, elle appela à son chevet son unique fille et lui dit: «Chère enfant, reste bonne et pieuse, et le bon Dieu t'aidera toujours, et moi, du haut du ciel, je te regarderai et te protégerai.» Puis elle ferma les yeux et mourut. La fillette se rendit chaque jour sur la tombe de sa mère, pleura et resta bonne et pieuse. L'hiver venu, la neige recouvrit la tombe d'un tapis blanc. Mais au printemps, quand le soleil l'eut fait fondre, l'homme prit une autre femme.  
>La femme avait amené avec elle ses deux filles qui étaient jolies et blanches de visage, mais laides et noires de coeur. Alors de bien mauvais jours commencèrent pour la pauvre belle- fille. «Faut-il que cette petite oie reste avec nous dans la salle?» dirent-elles. «Qui veut manger du pain, doit le gagner. Allez ouste, souillon!» Elles lui enlevèrent ses beaux habits, la vêtirent d'un vieux tablier gris et lui donnèrent des sabots de bois. «Voyez un peu la fière princesse, comme elle est accoutrée!» s'écrièrent-elles en riant et elles la conduisirent à la cuisine. Alors il lui fallut faire du matin au soir de durs travaux, se lever bien avant le jour, porter de l'eau, allumer le feu, faire la cuisine et la lessive. En outre, les deux soeurs lui faisaient toutes les misères imaginables, se moquaient d'elle, lui renversaient les pois et les lentilles dans la cendre, de sorte qu'elle devait recommencer à les trier. Le soir, lorsqu'elle était épuisée de travail, elle ne se couchait pas dans un lit, mais devait s'étendre près du foyer dans les cendres. Et parce que cela lui donnait toujours un air poussiéreux et sale, elles l'appelèrent Cendrillon.<br>Il arriva que le père voulut un jour se rendre à la foire; il demanda à ses deux belles-filles ce qu'il devait leur rapporter. «De beaux habits,» dit l'une. «Des perles et des pierres précieuses,» dit la seconde. «Et toi, Cendrillon,» demanda-t-il, «que veux-tu?» - «Père, le premier rameau qui heurtera votre chapeau sur le chemin du retour, cueillez-le pour moi.» Il acheta donc de beaux habits, des perles et des pierres précieuses pour les deux soeurs, et, sur le chemin du retour, en traversant à cheval un vert bosquet, une branche de noisetier l'effleura et fit tomber son chapeau. Alors il cueillit le rameau et l'emporta. Arrivé à la maison, il donna à ses belles-filles ce qu'elles avaient souhaité et à Cendrillon le rameau de noisetier. Cendrillon le remercia, s'en alla sur la tombe de sa mère et y planta le rameau, en pleurant si fort que les larmes tombèrent dessus et l'arrosèrent. Il grandit cependant et devint un bel arbre. Cendrillon allait trois fois par jour pleurer et prier sous ses branches, et chaque fois un petit oiseau blanc venait se poser sur l'arbre. Quand elle exprimait un souhait, le petit oiseau lui lançait à terre ce quelle avait souhaité.  
>Or il arriva que le roi donna une fête qui devait durer trois jours et à laquelle furent invitées toutes les jolies filles du pays, afin que son fils pût se choisir une fiancée. Quand elles apprirent qu'elles allaient aussi y assister, les deux soeurs furent toutes contentes; elles appelèrent Cendrillon et lui dirent: «Peigne nos cheveux, brosse nos souliers et ajuste les boucles, nous allons au château du roi pour la noce.» Cendrillon obéit, mais en pleurant, car elle aurait bien voulu les accompagner, et elle pria sa belle-mère de bien vouloir le lui permettre. «Toi, Cendrillon,» dit-elle, «mais tu es pleine de poussière et de crasse, et tu veux aller à la noce? Tu n'as ni habits, ni souliers, et tu veux aller danser?» Mais comme Cendrillon ne cessait de la supplier, elle finit par lui dire: «J'ai renversé un plat de lentilles dans les cendres; si dans deux heures tu les as de nouveau triées, tu pourras venir avec nous.» La jeune fille alla au jardin par la porte de derrière et appela: «Petits pigeons dociles, petites tourterelles et vous tous les petits oiseaux du ciel, venez m'aider à trier les graines:<p>

Les bonnes dans le petit pot,  
>Les mauvaises dans votre jabot.»<p>

Alors deux pigeons blancs entrèrent par la fenêtre de la cuisine, puis les tourterelles, et enfin, par nuées, tous les petits oiseaux du ciel vinrent en voletant se poser autour des cendres. Et baissant leurs petites têtes, tous les pigeons commencèrent à picorer : pic, pic, pic, pic, et les autres s'y mirent aussi: pic, pic, pic, pic, et ils amassèrent toutes les bonnes graines dans le plat. Au bout d'une heure à peine, ils avaient déjà terminé et s'envolèrent tous de nouveau. Alors la jeune fille, toute joyeuse à l'idée qu'elle aurait maintenant la permission d'aller à la noce avec les autres, porta le plat à sa marâtre. Mais celle-ci lui dit: «Non, Cendrillon, tu n'as pas d'habits et tu ne sais pas danser : on ne ferait que rire de toi.» Comme Cendrillon se mettait à pleurer, elle lui dit: «Si tu peux, en une heure de temps, me trier des cendres deux grands plats de lentilles, tu nous accompagneras.» Car elle se disait qu'au grand jamais elle n'y parviendrait. Quand elle eut jeté le contenu des deux plats de lentilles dans la cendre, la jeune fille alla dans le jardin par la porte de derrière et appela: «Petits pigeons dociles, petites tourterelles, et vous tous les petits oiseaux du ciel, venez m'aider à trier les graines:

Les bonnes dans le petit pot,  
>Les mauvaises dans votre jabot.»<p>

Alors deux pigeons blancs entrèrent par la fenêtre de la cuisine, puis les tourterelles, et enfin, par nuées, tous les petits oiseaux du ciel vinrent en voletant se poser autour des cendres. Et baissant leurs petites têtes, tous les pigeons commencèrent à picorer: pic, pic, pic, pic, et les autres s y mirent aussi : pic, pic, pic, pic, et ils ramassèrent toutes les bonnes graines dans les plats. Et en moins d'une demi-heure, ils avaient déjà terminé, et s'envolèrent tous à nouveau. Alors la jeune fille, toute joyeuse à l'idée que maintenant elle aurait la permission d'aller à la noce avec les autres, porta les deux plats à sa marâtre. Mais celle-ci lui dit: «C'est peine perdue, tu ne viendras pas avec nous, car tu n'as pas d'habits et tu ne sais pas danser; nous aurions honte de toi.» Là-dessus, elle lui tourna le dos et partit à la hâte avec ses deux filles superbement parées.  
>Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus personne à la maison, Cendrillon alla sous le noisetier planté sur la tombe de sa mère et cria:<p>

«Petit arbre, ébranle-toi, agite-toi,  
>Jette de l'or et de l'argent sur moi.»<p>

Alors l'oiseau lui lança une robe d'or et d'argent, ainsi que des pantoufles brodées de soie et d'argent. Elle mit la robe en toute hâte et partit à la fête. Ni ses soeurs, ni sa marâtre ne la reconnurent, et pensèrent que ce devait être la fille d'un roi étranger, tant elle était belle dans cette robe d'or. Elles ne songeaient pas le moins du monde à Cendrillon et la croyaient au logis, assise dans la saleté, a retirer les lentilles de la cendre. Le fils du roi vint à sa rencontre, a prit par la main et dansa avec elle. Il ne voulut même danser avec nulle autre, si bien qu'il ne lui lâcha plus la main et lorsqu'un autre danseur venait l'inviter, il lui disait: «C'est ma cavalière.»  
>Elle dansa jusqu'au soir, et voulut alors rentrer. Le fils du roi lui dit: «Je m'en vais avec toi et t'accompagne,» car il voulait voir à quelle famille appartenait cette belle jeune fille. Mais elle lui échappa et sauta dans le pigeonnier. Alors le prince attendit l'arrivée du père et lui dit que la jeune inconnue avait sauté dans le pigeonnier. Serait-ce Cendrillon? se demanda le vieillard et il fallut lui apporter une hache et une pioche pour qu'il pût démolir le pigeonnier. Mais il n'y avait personne dedans. Et lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison, Cendrillon était couchée dans la cendre avec ses vêtements sales, et une petite lampe à huile brûlait faiblement dans la cheminée; car Cendrillon avait prestement sauté du pigeonnier par- derrière et couru jusqu'au noisetier; là, elle avait retiré ses beaux habits, les avait posés sur la tombe, et l'oiseau les avait remportés; puis elle était allée avec son vilain tablier gris se mettre dans les cendres de la cuisine.<br>Le jour suivant, comme la fête recommençait et que ses parents et ses soeurs étaient de nouveau partis, Cendrillon alla sous le noisetier et dit:

«Petit arbre, ébranle-toi, agite-toi,  
>Jette de l'or et de l'argent sur moi.»<p>

Alors l'oiseau lui lança une robe encore plus splendide que celle de la veille. Et quand elle parut à la fête dans cette toilette, tous furent frappés de sa beauté. Le fils du toi, qui avait attendu sa venue, la prit aussitôt par la main et ne dansa qu'avec elle. Quand d'autres venaient l'inviter, il leur disait: «C'est ma cavalière.» Le soir venu, elle voulut partir, et le fils du roi la suivit, pour voir dans quelle maison elle entrait, mais elle lui échappa et sauta dans le jardin derrière sa maison. Il y avait là un grand et bel arbre qui portait les poires les plus exquises, elle grimpa entre ses branches aussi agilement qu'un écureuil, et le prince ne sut pas où elle était passée. Cependant il attendit l'arrivée du père et lui dit: «La jeune fille inconnue m'a échappé, et je crois qu'elle a sauté sur le poirier.» Serait-ce Cendrillon? pensa le père qui envoya chercher la hache et abattit l'arbre, mais il n'y avait personne dessus. Et quand ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, Cendrillon était couchée dans la cendre, tout comme d'habitude, car elle avait sauté en bas de l'arbre par l'autre côté, rapporté les beaux habits à l'oiseau du noisetier et revêtu son vilain tablier gris.  
>Le troisième jour, quand ses parents et ses soeurs furent partis, Cendrillon retourna sur la tombe de sa mère et dit au noisetier:<p>

«Petit arbre, ébranle-toi, agite-toi,  
>Jette de l'or et de l'argent sur moi.»<p>

Alors l'oiseau lui lança une robe qui était si somptueuse et si éclatante qu'elle n'en avait encore jamais vue de pareille, et les pantoufles étaient tout en or. Quand elle arriva à la noce dans cette parure, tout le monde fut interdit d'admiration. Seul le fils du roi dansa avec elle, et si quelqu'un l'invitait, il disait: «C'est ma cavalière.»  
>Quand ce fut le soir, Cendrillon voulut partir, et le prince voulut l'accompagner, mais elle lui échappa si vite qu'il ne put la suivre. Or le fils du roi avait eu recours à une ruse : il avait fait enduire de poix tout l'escalier, de sorte qu'en sautant pour descendre, la jeune fille y -avait laissé sa pantoufle gauche engluée. Le prince la ramassa, elle était petite et mignonne et tout en or. Le lendemain matin, il vint trouver le vieil homme avec la pantoufle et lui dit: «Nulle ne sera mon épouse que celle dont le pied chaussera ce soulier d'or.» Alors les deux soeurs se réjouirent, car elles avaient le pied joli. L'aînée alla dans sa chambre pour essayer le soulier en compagnie de sa mère. Mais elle ne put y faire entrer le gros orteil, car la chaussure tait trop petite pour elle; alors sa mère lui tendit un couteau en lui disant: «Coupe- toi ce doigt; quand tu seras reine, tu n'auras plus besoin d'aller à pied.» Alors la jeune fille se coupa l'orteil, fit entrer de force son pied dans le soulier et, contenant sa douleur, s'en alla trouver le fils du roi. Il la prit pour fiancée, la mit sur son cheval et partit avec elle. Mais il leur fallut passer devant la tombe; les deux petits pigeons s'y trouvaient, perchés sur le noisetier, et ils crièrent:<p>

«Roucou-cou, roucou-cou et voyez là,  
>Dans la pantoufle, du sang il y a:<br>Bien trop petit était le soulier;  
>Encore au logis la vraie fiancée.»<p>

Alors il regarda le pied et vit que le sang en coulait. Il fit faire demi-tour à son cheval, ramena la fausse fiancée chez elle, dit que ce n'était pas la véritable jeune fille et que l'autre soeur devait essayer le soulier. Celle-ci alla dans sa chambre, fit entrer l'orteil, mais son talon était trop grand. Alors sa mère lui tendit un couteau en disant: «Coupe-toi un bout de talon; quand tu seras reine, tu n'auras plus besoin d'aller à pied.» La jeune fille se coupa un bout de talon, fit entrer de force son pied dans le soulier et, contenant sa douleur, s'en alla trouve le fils du roi. Il la prit alors pour fiancée, la mit sur son cheval et partit avec elle. Quand ils passèrent devant le noisetier, les deux petits pigeons s'y trouvaient perchés et crièrent:

«Roucou-cou, Roucou-cou et voyez là,  
>Dans la pantoufle, du sang il y a:<br>Bien trop petit était le soulier;  
>Encore au logis la vraie fiancée.»<p>

Le prince regarda le pied et vit que le sang coulait de la chaussure et teintait tout de rouge les bas blancs. Alors il fit faire demi-tour à son cheval, et ramena la fausse fiancée chez elle. «Ce n'est toujours pas la bonne,» dit-il, «n'avez-vous point d'autre fille?» - «Non,» dit le père, «il n'y a plus que la fille de ma défunte femme, une misérable Cendrillon malpropre, c'est impossible qu'elle soit la fiancée que vous cherchez.» Le fils du roi dit qu'il fallait la faire venir, mais la mère répondit: «Oh non! La pauvre est bien trop sale pour se montrer.» Mais il y tenait absolument et on dut appeler Cendrillon. Alors elle se lava d'abord les mains et le visage, puis elle vint s'incliner devant le fils du roi, qui lui tendit le soulier d'or. Elle s'assit sur un escabeau, retira son pied du lourd sabot de bois et le mit dans la pantoufle qui lui allait comme un gant. Et quand elle se redressa et que le fils du roi vit sa figure, il reconnut la belle jeune fille avec laquelle il avait dansé et s'écria: «Voilà la vraie fiancée!» La belle-mère et les deux soeurs furent prises de peur et devinrent blêmes de rage. Quant au prince, il prit Cendrillon sur son cheval et partit avec elle. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le noisetier, les deux petits pigeons blancs crièrent:

«Rocou-cou, Roucou-cou et voyez là,  
>Dans la pantoufle, du sang plus ne verra<br>Point trop petit était le soulier,  
>Chez lui, il mène la vraie fiancée.»<p>

Et après ce roucoulement, ils s'envolèrent tous deux et descendirent se poser sur les épaules de Cendrillon, l'un à droite, l'autre à gauche et y restèrent perchés.

Le jour où l'on devait célébrer son mariage avec le fils du roi, ses deux perfides soeurs s'y rendirent avec l'intention de s'insinuer dans ses bonnes grâces et d'avoir part à son bonheur. Tandis que les fiancés se rendaient à l'église, l'aînée marchait à leur droite et la cadette à leur gauche : alors les pigeons crevèrent un oeil à chacune celles. Puis, quand ils s'en revinrent de l'église, l'aînée marchait à leur gauche et la cadette à leur droite : alors les pigeons crevèrent l'autre oeil à chacune d'elles. Et c'est ainsi qu'en punition de leur méchanceté et de leur perfidie, elles furent aveugles pour le restant de leurs jours. »

Elle raconta jusqu'au bout.même en voyant la petite fille s'endormir. Comme si elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Le serpentard, qu'elle n'avait ni entendu, ni vu arriver, lui prit le livre des mains. Il emporta Maïwenn et la coucha dans le lit de la préfète. Il retourna ensuite dans la salle commune.

« Pourquoi?

-Tu as toujours une question en stock n'est ce pas Granger?

-Pourquoi l'autre taré veut-il avoir Maïwenn?

-Je ne sais pas Granger. Je ne suis pas à ce point impliqué dans ses secrets.

-Il veut le pouvoir non?

-Elle est trop jeune pour qu'un quelconque pouvoir se manifeste.

-Sauf si elle n'est pas l'on croit.

-Comment ça? »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

* * *

><p>Quand Ron se leva le lendemain matin, il trouva Hermione endormie dans les bras de Drago, lui aussi endormi dans le canapé. Il ne réfléchit pas, il attrapa juste Hermione pour l'enlever des bras du blond. Ce qui eut le mérite de réveiller à la fois la jeune fille et le jeune homme.<p>

« RONALD WEASLEY! POSE-MOI PAR TERRE!

-Mais 'Mione! Il te tenait dans ses bras!

-Et alors? Il me _tenait_ Ron. Il ne m'emprisonnait pas!

-Mais... Mais... »

Ron n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la directrice de l'école française entra.

« Je suis navrée de devoir vous dire ça mais il va falloir que vous partiez.

-Pourquoi?

-Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom sait que vous êtes ici. Et je n'ai pas le droit de risquer la vie de mes élèves. Même pour protéger l'élu.

-Mais...

-Quand part-on?

-Dès que possible, miss Granger. »

Hermione hocha la tête et donna six coup de baguette. Deux secondes plus tard, cinq malles se posaient à leurs pieds. La jeune fille remercia madame Maxime, demanda aux autres de s'accrocher à elle, saisit un objet dans son sac et tous les cinq disparurent. La directrice soupira. Maintenant, elle pourrait dire sans mentir à Lord Voldemort que les personnes qu'il recherchait n'étaient pas dans son école.

* * *

><p><strong>Laissez des coms! Des négatifs comme des positifs tant qu'ils sont constructifs. Ne dites pas juste "J'aime pas!" ou "J'aime!" parce qu'il y a toujours des habitudes d'écriture qu'on aime pas. Vous pouvez à la fois dire "J'aime parce que ... et J'aime pas parce que..." N'hésitez pas! je suis preneuse de tout ce que vous pourrez dire! je m'en servirai pour améliorer ma façon de faire. Je remercie tout de même ceux qui me laisse des review régulièrement. En passant, si vous avez des idées de contes que vous voudriez voir apparaître ou des idées sur la suite de la fic, faites m'en part ^^ j'accepterai les propositions avec plaisir ^^<strong>


	6. Ce qu'est réellement Maîwenn Grey

**Voilà un autre chapitre pour me faire pardonner. Je risque de ne pas poster le prochain chapitre rapidement puisque le suivant n'est pas fini et que je tiens à garder un peu d'avance. il est plus petit que le dernier et je vous prie de m'en excuser mais il n'y a pas de conte. en compensation, l'histoire avant un peu plus vite puisqu'une petite partie du mystère entourant Maïwenn est levée. Je vous remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, elle m'ont fait très plaisir ^^ maintenant, place à la lecture. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Ils réapparurent dans un petit village. Sans hésiter, la gryffondor se dirigea vers une maison blanche. Elle ne frappa même pas avant d'entrer. Les autres la suivirent.<p>

« 'Mione, où on est là?

- Dans ce qui était la maison de mon arrière grand-mère. Personne n'y vit plus depuis trente ans, depuis qu'elle est partie dans une maison de retraite. Je me suis donc dit que...

- D'accord. Mais Tu-Sais-Qui ne risuqe pas de nous trouver ici? Nous sommes dans une maison de moldu sans vouloir t'offenser.

- Tu me prends pour une idiote?

- Au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, Weasley, Hermione n'ammerai jamais Maïwenn dans un endroit non-protégé?

- On se calme. J'ai mis la maison sous fidelitas à notre arrivée.

- Qui est...

- C'est un secret. »

Hermione tourna des talons pour installer Maïwenn. Elle avait l'air perdue. Harry arriva peu de temps après dans la chambre que la petite s'était choisie, laissant son amie libre de ses mouvements. Amie qui fila directement dans la bibliothèque et qui sortit les trois livres qu'elle avait trouvé à Beauxbâtons.

_Les maîtres des éléments._

_On entend souvent parler de sorciers qui déchainerait les éléments. En réalité, des sorts peuvent donner un résultat similaire. Mais qui sait ce qu'il cherche trouvera dans ses situations des indices permettant de savoir à quoi on a réellement affaire._

_Les maîtres des éléments sont rares. Ils nous viennent des sorciers gaéliques. Chacun contrôle unélément. Mais tous les demi-millénaires, une personne possédant la maîtrise ed tous les élément nait; ils sont généralement recherché pour leur puissance. Puissance qu'ils possèdent dès leur plus jeune âge. C'est pourquoi un bouclier leur est associé. Le rôle de cette personne est de faire croire qu'elle seule possède tous les pouvoirs._

La jeune fille referma le livre. Voldemort voulait la puissance d'un maître des éléments. Et il pensait que Maïwenn la possédait.

Généralement, on trouve dans les prénoms de ces maîtres élémentaires la racine de leur pouvoir. La plupart du temps, on rajoute un suffixe et un préfixe pour le camoufler.

Hermione sursauta quand on frappa à la porte.

« Hermione? Ça va?

- Oui. T'inquiète. Tu as les papiers justificatifs de la prise en charge de Maïwenn?

- Je vais voir. Pourquoi?

- Comme ça. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, drago revenait avec les papiers. Hermione le remercia et les prit. Elle regarda les noms de Maïwenn.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Tu connais le gaélique?

- Non. Mais là, tu commence à m'inquiéter;

- Tu as déjà vu les noms de Maïwenn?

- Et si tu en venais au fait?

- Maïwenn, Dóiteàin, Uisce, Aeir, Ithreach, Fuinneanh.

- D'accord. Et...?

- Attends... »

La jeune fille lança un sort de traduction sur les cinq prénoms 'secondaires' de Maïwenn.

« Maïwenn, Feu, Eau, Air, Terre, Energie... Ok. Sa mère était bizarre et alors? ... Hermione? Où tu vas? »

Il ne put que la suivre, la jeune fille ne répondant pas.

« Harry, tu as vu Dumbledore non?

- Oui. Avant de partir. Il m'a d'ailleurs dit de te donner ça. Mais il n'a pas dit pourquoi. »

Le brun lui tendit un petit livre dont le titre était écrit en rune. La jeune fille le prit et retourna s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque. Elle continua le livre qu'elle avait commencé avant d'ouvrir celui que lui vait donné l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Il n'y avait pas d'auteur et l'écriture ne ressemblait pas à celle du professeur. Elle en déduisit qu'il avait été écrit par l'un de ses amis en qui il avait toute confiance.

_Les maîtres des éléments nous viennent des Thúatha dé Dänann, les tribus de la déesse Dana, cinquième « race » ayant pris possession de l'Irlande selon le Lebor Gábala Erenn, (ou quatrième 'race' selon le système de compte que l'on emploie à savoir si l'on compte ou non l'avant première 'race' qui n'a pas survécuau déluge biblique. Nous utiliserons le système comportant l'avant première) le Livre des l'Occupation de l'Irlande. Ils seraient venus des Îles du Nord du Monde._

Hermione retourna le livre pour en voir la couverture. Le titre se traduisit finalement de lui même quand elle posa la main dessus.

_Lebor Gábala Erenn_

_La Bataille de Mag Tured_

_La Courtise d'Etain_

_Les Thúatha dé Dänann sont la cinquième 'race' qui occupa l'Irlande. Pour cela, elle duût combattre le quatrième 'race', les Fir Bolg, littéralement les Hommes de le Foudre. Ils ont également dû livrer bataille contre les Fomoirés, race de dieux-démons borgnes, manchots et unijambistes qui n'ont jamais cessé d'occuper l'Irlande. C'est la puissance négative contre laquelle chaque 'race' envahissante a dû lutter. Ces combats sont conté dans La Bataille de Mag Tured. Les Tribus de Dana furent vaincues par la cinquième 'race', les Goidels. Ils ne furent pourtant pas exterminés et continuèrent de vivre dans des lieux profonds (tels les tertres et les lacs, Viviane la Dame du Lac en est un parfait exemple.) ou secrets (comme les collines et les montagnes). Ces lieux sont assimilés à l'Autre-monde (aussi connu sous le nom du Sid dont la traduction est « la paix » ou encore comme Tir Na Nog: « la terre des Jeunes »). ils aident les humains plus souvent qu'ils ne leur sont hostiles. On dit qu'ils ont appris la sagesse et la science de quatres druides primordiaux, 'fils' de Dagda, et qu'ils auraient rammené des Îles du Nord du Monde des talismans magiques. Ces objets seraient le chaudron de Dagda, source de nourriture inépuisable, la lance de Lug aux mortelles blessures, l'épée de Nuada qui rend invincible qui la détient et la pierre de Fál qui confirma par son 'cri' la légitimité d'un roi qui y pose le pied._

« Entrez! »

Maïwenn passa la porte suivie de Drago.

« Pourquoi tu viens pas jouer?

- J'essaye de trouvre comment vaincre celui qui a envoyé les hommes en noirs à Poudlard ma chérie.

- Et tu trouves?

- Pour le moment, j'ai trouvé ce qui s'était passé le jour où tu as dérangé la salle commune.

- Ah bon? Comment?

- En lisant. On trouve de tout dans les livres.

- Il faut que tu m'apprennes à lire! Mais pour l'instant, je veux que harry me lise une histoire. »

La fillette sortit, laissant la gryffondor et le serpentard.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là Hermione?

- Maïwenn fait partie d'un groupe de magiciens particuliers. Et je n'ai pas dit sorciers.

- Hermione, évite l'exposé s'il te plait.

- Elle fait partie des maîtres des éléments.

- Je croyais que c'était une légende.

- Tu en a entendu parler?

- Au manoir. Mon père m'a répété cette légende durant toute mon enfance.

- Tu peux me raconter?

- On dit que les maîtres des éléments sont les plus puissants magiciens du monde. Ils auraient le pouvoir de détruire la population sorcière toute entière en levant seulement le petit doigt. On raconte aussi qu'ils sont capable de priver quelqu'un de sa magie. Je me rappelle que la dernière phrase qu'il me disait à chaque fois mentionnait une prophétie disant qu'un jour, un maître serait assez puissant pour vaincre le mal en personne. Mais tout de suite après, il ajoutait que ce n'était qu'une légende et qu'il ne fallait prendre ça que comme unemorale du genre 'on trouve toujours plus fort que soit'.

- Tu vas tomber des nues alors. Maïwenn peut contrôler tous les éléments. Et ce faisant, elle contrôle également l'énergie.

- L'énergie!

- Hmm. Cele de l'esprit, de l'électricité... tout contient plus ou moins d'énergie, même si ça ne bouge pas, ne se déplace pas...

- L'élec... quoi?

- Laisse tomber. En tout cas, c'est elle que veux Tom.

- Tom? Tu l'appelles par son prénom? Mais t'es malade?

- Non pas du tout. Je vais très bien.

- Admettons. Mais pourquoi te vouloir toi aussi?

- Jusqu'à ce que Maïwenn soit capable de contrôler cette magie et de comprendre par ell-même tout ce que ces pouvoirs impliquent, elle est sous la protection d'un autre personne appelée 'bouclier'.

- Et ce bouclier, c'est toi. Donc Vol... (hermione secoua négativement la tête.) Tom ne sait pas laquelle possède le pougvoir des éléments. Au fait, pourquoi tu refuse que je dise son nom? Ce n'est pas toi qui dit que la peur d'un nom ne fait que renforcer la peur elle-même?

- Non, c'est dumbledore. Et pour répondre à ta première question, tu crois vraiment qu'il n'aura pas pensé à lancer un tabou sur le nom qu'il s'est choisi? Seuls les membres de l'Ordre l'appellent ainsi. Les autres ont trop peur ou sont complètement inconscients par les temps qui courent. Son nom complet, c'est Tom Elvis Jedusor. Un acronyme de son 'nom' actuel. Donc... »

Maïwenn entra dans la pièce.

« À TABLE! »

Hermione sortit de la pièce entrainant le blond avec elle.

« Hors de question que je mange avec la fouine à ma table.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça la belette.

- Mais vous allez nous la jouer combien de fois par jour cette scène? Et Ronald, ce n'est pas TA table mais MA table! On est chez moi ici! Je décide donc de qui mange à ma table ou non. Ezt j'ai décidé que drago pouvait aussi participer au repas comme n'importe qui! Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne le supporte pas qu'il doit vivre en reclus! Ou que tu dois vivre en reclus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé Hermione? Parce qu'à en juger par la fréquence de tes apparitions, tu as dû trouver quelque chose. Ou alors tu ne t'appelle plus Hermione Granger.

- Pas grand chose Harry.

- Et tu te demandes pas pourquoi Malefoy disparaît aussi souvent qu'elle? Qui te dit qu'elle a vraiment trouvé quelque chose? Si ça se trouve, ils s'amusent tous les deux pendant qu'on croit qu'elle cherche quelque chose.

- Ron...

- Weasley...

- Ronald!

- Quoi? Ne me dit pas que tu es toi aussi de ton coté alors qu'il a toujours été le plus parafait des salaud avec toi!

- Si quelque chose comme ça arrivait, tu ne crois pas qu'Hermione nous en parlerait?

- Comme elle nous a parlé du baiser?

- Tu leur en a parlé?

- En réalité, Ronald écoutait à la porte.

- MAMAN! PAPA! J'ai faim! »

Ron resta la bouche ouverte devant les mots de Maïwenn. Drago, lui, crut voir dans son regard, une étincelle de complicité. Ils commencèrent à manger.

Il était quatre heures du matin quand toute la maison fut réveillée. Tous les meubles volaient; alors que Ron et Harry avaient dégainé leurs baguettes ce qui avait entrainé une accélération de la danse des meubles, Hermione et Drago se précipitèrent dans la chambre de Maïwenn. La fillette fronçait les sourcils, concentrée sur son oreiller.

« Princesse! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Dray! Tu vas voir! Je vais faire volre mon oreiller!

- En attendant Maïwenn, c'est tout le reste qui vole!

- Ah bon? Bah pourquoi? »

Un grand fracas se fit entendre lorsqu'elle relâcha le minimum de concentration que l'intervention de Draog lui avait laissé.

« Ah oui. Mais pourquoi tout vole sauf mon oreiller alors que je veux faire voler mon oreiller et pas le reste? »

Hermione soupira. Elle allait devoir aider Maïwenn a contrôler sespouvoirs ou elle ne donnait pas cher de l'état dans lequel elle retrouverait la maison un beau matin. La brunette laissa drago remettre la petite au lit. Elle alla chercher le livre que Dumbledore lui avait fait passé et s'installa au salon après avoir donné un cuop de baguette pour tout ranger.

_Les prophéties_

Bah tiens! Comme si ça suffisait pas, le titre avait changé! Hermione continua néanmoins sa lecture.

_Deux prophéties ont été faites durant la prmeière prise de pouvoir de celui qui se fait appelé Lord Voldemort. Elles concernent toutes deux la seconde prise de pouvoir de Voldemort et les personnes qui devront le détruire. La pemière, sur laquelle il n'y a pas de doutes possible: elle vise tom Elvis Jedusor, se trouve au ministère dans le département des Mystères. Département visité par les sbires du Lord lors du mois de juin de l'année 1996 par quelques membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. La seconde, quant à elle, désigne 'le mal', que l'on suppose incarné en la personne du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une médium a retrouvé cette prophétiesur un parchemin sur lequel elle aurait été écrite au moment mêmeoù la première fut faite par Sybille Trelawney au Professeur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, alors Directeur de Poudlard depuis 1955, au pub La tête de Sanglier à Pré-Au-Lard durant l'hiver 1979._

_Voici l'intitulé exact, tel qu'il fut rapporté au ministère de la Magie, de la première prophétie._

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche..._

_Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

_Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore..._

_Et l'un d'eux devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit..._

_Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténébres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... » _

_La seconde, qui n'est pas recensée et dont le support a été brulé par celle qui l'a énoncée après être venue la montrer au professeur Dumbledore durant l'hiver 1979, peu après la prophétie faite par Sybille Trelawney énonce 'le mal' et 'le bien' et peut être rapprochée à la situation présente._

_« Lorsque le Mal gagnera, le Bien se réveillera,_

_Sous la forme d'un enfant, il évaillera les élements._

_Lorsque le Bien se réveillera, le Mal déclinera. »_

_La médium ayant fait cette prophétie avait pour nom Gabrielle Grey. Elle ajouta à voix haute que le Mal prendrait la forme d'un serpent et parlerait leur langue. Je suis sûr, Miss Granger, que le nom de la personne qui apporta cette prophétie ne vous est pas inconnu. Je peux également affirmer que vous avez déjà fait le rapprochement entre les deux prophéties. Réfichissez-y. Et si vous ne trouvez pas toutes les réponse, on trouve toujours du réconfort en ses parents..._

Mais qu'est-ce que ses parents venaient faire là-dedans? L'avantage des dernières phrases lui donnait au moins une certitude: c'était Dumbledore lui même qui avait écrit ce livre. Les runes utilisées n'étaient pas courantes. Elle n'aurait pas été capables de les traduire sans aide. Et elle avait déjà vu cette forme de runes sur certains papiers disposés dans le bureau directorial et signés de la main même de l'ancien professeur de métamorphoses. Un chose l'intriguait en revanche. Pourquoi la médium avait-elle le même nom de famille que Maïwenn?

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà ^^. Laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, en bien ou en mal, n'hésitez pas. Et si vous avez des idées, envie de voir quelque chose, dites-le ^^<p> 


	7. Akarina

**Chapitre 7 : Akarina**

« Hermione, ça va ?

-Bah oui. Pourquoi ?

-T'as juste pas l'air bien. Quelque chose que tu as lu peut-être ?

-Disons que c'est pas joyeux-joyeux. Mais ça va passer.

-MAMAN ! Tu viens ? Je veux lire mais y me manque des mots...

-J'arrive... »

Elle attrapa la main que Maïwenn lui tendait sous l'œil attentif du blond qui souriait.

« J'ai pas le droit de venir moi ?

-Rassure-moi. Tu veux lui apprendre à lire ou tu veux que je t'apprenne à lire ?

-Juste pour voir comment tu t'y prends.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Des deux, c'était elle qui avait le plus de patience envers les frasques de Maïwenn. Elle n'eut en revanche pas le temps de répondra à Draco puisqu'Harry arrivait.

« Hermione ! On a besoin de toi.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe _encore _?

-On a trouvé un horcruxe mais on ne sait pas comment faire ensuite pour le détruire sans se faire remarquer.

-Dumbledore ne t'a rien dit à propos de ça ? Pas même un indice ?

-Bah non. Mais je peux pas lui en vouloir. Il avait autre chose à faire que de m'expliquer en long en large et en travers comment détruire un Horcruxe. Et il devait bien se douter que tu aiderais alors...

-J'ai compris. Je me tape les bouquins pendant que vous faites le reste c'est ça ? … je vais aller faire quelques recherches. Au fait, qu'est-ce que c'était comme objet ? Je ne vous ai pas vu sortir...

-Tu te rappelles les cours de Dumbledore ?

-Difficile de faire autrement. Tu disparaissait toujours pendant des heures les jours où on avait besoin de toi.

-Il m'a fait voir quelques souvenirs de Tom. Certains que je ne vous ai pas raconté. Il y avait une histoire d'excursion et de falaise, tout ça en rapport avec l'orphelinat. Alors on y est allé et on a trouvé une grotte dans la falaise. Le truc, c'est qu'elle n'est pas accessible pour un moldu. Et que Tom y avait emmené deux camarades.

-Vous êtes donc allés dans la grotte... Et qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

-Un médaillon. Il était protégé par une sorte de liquide transparent.

-De l'eau ?

-Pas vraiment non. Et ça ne semblait pas avoir le goût du jus de citrouille. Ron a...

-Pitié... Ne me dis pas que Ron a bu cette potion...

-Ben si. J'ai avalé ce truc...

-Et... Développe...

-Il a été malade. Plutôt dans le genre beaucoup.

-C'est pour ça que tu as disparu.

-Ouais.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Quoi ? L'horcruxe ou le liquide ?

-Les deux.

-Le liquide, on sait pas. L'horcruxe, c'était le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard.

-Dis maman, c'est quoi un horcruxe ?

-Maïwenn ! C'est une conversation entre ta mère, Harry et Ron. Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille lire tous les deux ?

-Non. Je veux savoir d'abord.

-Alors toi... Quand tu as une idée en tête... »

La petite partit en courant. Avant de se faire attraper par le Serpentard.

Draco entra après avoir entendu le « Entrez ». Il regarda autour de lui.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ?

-Quelqu'un en fait. Mais c'est bon. J'ai trouvé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Ajoute le 'encore'... On ne l'entend pas bien à la fin de ta phrase...

-Pardon. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs avec toute cette histoire. Si jamais il se rend comte qu'on lui a pris cet horcruxe, on a intérêt à ce que Maïwenn puisse le battre.

-Oui. Mais je voulais juste te parler. Et te poser une question.

-Vas-y. J'écoute.

-Comment vous avez fini ainsi ? Au début vous ne vous supportiez pas.

-Grâce à un troll.

-Un troll ?

-Oui. En première année. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Celui que Quirell a vu ?

-Celui qu'il a introduit dans l'école oui...

-... ah... Et vous êtes restés amis ensuite ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu n'as jamais pensé à elle autrement que comme une amie ?

-Elle est comme ma sœur Malefoy. Pourquoi tu l'as embrassée ?

-OK. Je l'ai méritée celle là. Juste sur une impulsion.

-Tu n'as aucune raison valable ?

-Non. »

Harry sourit. Le blond ne changerait jamais.

_Les Horcruxes_

_Ce sont des morceaux d'âme. Ils sont des sauvegardes qui permettent à un sorcier de ne pas mourir totalement. Les horcruxes sont généralement liées à des objets qui n'ont aucune vie propre._

_Lord Voldemort en aurait dispersé sept. parmi ceux-ci se trouverait probablement un objet ayant appartenu à chacun des fondateurs de Poudlard._

Pourquoi cherchait-il Maïwenn si il avait des horcuxes ? Il possédait déjà plus de puissance que bien des sorciers.

« Hermione ? Je peux entrer ?

-Je t'en prie.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé précisément avec Malefoy ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Harry... Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il est venu me voir il y a dix minutes pour que je lui raconte comment on était devenus amis.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

-Que je devais notre amitié à un troll ! Je crois que j'ai oublié de lui parler de l'ordre de tes priorités... Zut ! J'y retourne !

-Tu ne vas aller nulle part Harry James Potter ! »

Alors qu'Harry s'affalait en riant sur le lit d'Hermione sous les chatouilles de cette dernière, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Malefoy ne te suffit plus Hermione ?

-Ron...

-Et là, tu vas me dire « Mais on est juste amis ! ». … Je ne dois pas avoir la même notion de l'amitié que toi.

-Ron... S'il te plait...

-Ne t'y mets pas Harry !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? On doit vous entendre jusqu'en Australie !

-Rien drago.

-Oooh... Tu lui caches des choses ? À moins que vous ne vous soyez mis d'accord sur un planning ?

-Weasley... Arrête ça tout de … »

Drago n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Hermione se leva et se planta devant le rouquin.

« Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter Ronal Bilius Weasley. Et attentivement en plus ! Je ne sors pas avec Harry, pas plus qu'avec Drago. Il n'y a donc pas de planning ou quoi que ce soit d'autre !

-Mais oui bien sûr ! C'est encore moi l'idiot ! Tu sais quoi Hemrione ? J'en ai marre. Marre que tu me crois aussi stupide. »

Sur cette phrase, Ron sortit de la pièce et trente secondes plus tard, la porte claquait. Le livre de Dumbledore lévita jusqu'à Hermione, Harry et Drago.

_Maïwenn_

_Hermione, tu as dû deviner depuis longtemps ce qu'était ce livre. Tu auras sûrement également compris quel est ton rôle dans toute cette histoire. Si il y a bien un conseil que je peux te donner, c'est de faire confiance à Drago Malefoy. Tu a également dû comprendre le lien entre les deux prophéties que je t'ai montré. Je sais qu'elle a l'air jeune mais derrière ses airs d'enfant, elle comprend. Peut-âtre même mieux que certains adultes. Elle comprend qu'elle a un rôle à jouer et ce que tu fais pour elle. Même si toi-même, tu ne t'en rends pas forcément compte. Laisse-la s'exprimer, t'expliquer son histoire._

« Hermione... le dernier livre 'parlant' que j'ai croisé était un horcruxe...

-Tu crois réellement que j'airais gardé ce livre s'il représentait un danger ?

-C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Et c'est qui ? Puisque d'après lui tu as compris . »

La brunette regarda le blond avec un sourire mystérieux.

« Maman ?

-Maïwenn... est-ce que tu iras te coucher un jour ?

-Non. Tu as un livre qui parle ?

-Il ne parle pas vraiment mais oui. On me l'a offert.

-Oh. Alors je ne peux pas le voir ?

-Pas maintenant. Mais bientôt. Il faut d'abord que tu apprennes à lire.

-Hum... En fait...

-Tu sais déjà lire pas vrai ?

-Oui... Je peux te raconter quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr. Je t'écoute.

-À toi toute seule.

-Les garçons, vous pouvez nous laisser ?

-Je sais ps toi Potter mais j'ai bien l 'impression qu'on nous fout à la porte.

-Ça commence toujours comme ça de toute façon... »

Les deux garçons sortirent de la pièce, non sans un sourire pour les deux filles.

« Promet-moi de ne pas t'énerver.

-Promis.

-avant la mort de maman, on vivait dans une très grande maison. Avec des hommes qui portaient tout le temps de masques. Comme ceux qui sont venus à Poudlard. Et il y avait deux serpents. Maman disait toujours qu'il ne fallait pas que je leur montre mes pouvoirs. Un jour, elle est venue et elle m'a emmenée. L'homme-serpent n'avait pas pensé que maman pouvait manipuler l'air. Elle est tombée malade et m'a expliqué que c'était parce qu'elle avait enfreint les règles. Elle m'a aussi donné ça pour toi. »

Hermione prit l'enveloppe que lui tendait l'enfant. Une fois la lettre remise, la fillette sortit.

_Hermione,_

_Je sais que tu ne me connais pas, que tu te demandes certainement pourquoi une inconnue te confie se fille. Le nom des Grey doit maintenant te dire quelque chose. Mais il a également une autre signification. Si je t'ai choisie toi, c'est parce que nous sommes liées. Non pas par une prophétie comme Harry et Maïwenn, ou parce que tu es la meilleure ami de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu mais parce que nous partageons le même sang. Non tu ne rêves pas. Nos sommes sœur. Enfin... Demi-sœurs pour être exacte. Pour les détails, sache que ton père est également le mien. Pour sa défense, il n'a jamais rien su. Maïwenn est donc ta nièce. Avant de répondre à la question que tu te poses sûrement – à savoir « Qui est le père de Maïwenn ? » – qui t'as, j'en suis sûre, traversée l'esprit, je vais d'abord te dire pourquoi Drago Malefoy. Tout simplement parce que c'est sa mère qui m'a aidée à partir du Manoir avec ma fille. C'est grâce à elle si tu peux maintenant t'occuper de celle que j'aurais aimé être ta filleule. Ensuite, suand Dumbledore est venu me voir, il m'a conforté dans mon choix. Mais tu découvriras ce qu'il m'a dit par toi même en observant, si tu n'es pas aussi bornée que moi – ce qui semble être un trait de caractère familial._

_Maintenant, la partie la plus difficile. Il faut que tu saches qu'il existe un moyen infaillible de détecter qui donnera naissance à un maître des éléments. Voldemort l'a trouvé. En passant (et au cas où tu ne le saurais pas) son nom est frappé d'un tabou. Fais passer le mot. Pour en revenir à notre sujet, il a détecté que ce serait moi. Et il ne s'est pas trompé comme tu as pu le constater puisque Maïwenn ne t'aurais pas donné cette lettre dans le cas contraire. J'étais en septième année (Tu étais donc en deuxième année) quand les mangemorts m'ont enlevé lors d'un sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Pour être certain que l'enfant que je porterais ne soitpas trop attendu et surtout puissant (pour lui, la puissance est génétique), il s'est lui même occupé de le concevoir. Je ne te donne pas les détails mais neuf mois après une nuit dont je ne me souviens pas, Maïwenn naissait. Elle a donc cinq ans et non pas sept. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a fait grandir plus vite pour que personne ne fasse le lien._

_La suite, c'est à toi de l'écrire._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Akarina._

« Oh mon dieu ! »

La jeune fille n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Elle ne remarqua l'intrus que quand celui-ci l'enlaça.

« Maïwenn m'a dit que tu avais besoin de me voir.

-Tu le savais ?

-Oui. Ma mère m'a raconté quand on m'a annoncé qu'elle était à ma charge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait la fouine ? Et lâche Hermione !

-Je ne lui au rien fait Weasley. Et je ne cherchais pas à l'étrangler ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. De plus, je ne la lâcherait que quand elle me le demanderas.

-Ron...

-Oui 'Mione ?

-Tu peux sortir, j'ai besoin de parler avec Drago. »

Devant le visage de son amie, le rouquin battit en retraite, mais non sans se jurer qu'il se vengerait. Une fois la porte fermée, Drago emmena Hermione s'asseoir sur le lit tout en la gardant dans ses bras. Il ne prononça pas un mot, laissant à la jeune fille le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

« Alors comme ça, Maïwenn est la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Et ma nièce.

-Oui. Mais ta sœur n'a jamais laissé le Lord approché sa fille.

-Elle savait pas vrai ? Qu'elle allait donner naissance à un maître des éléments ? Avant que le Lord ne lui dose s'entend.

-Oui. Mais elle ne l'a jamais dit.

-Tes parents... Est-ce qu'il sont partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

-Mon père, oui. Ma mère... C'est difficile à dire. Elle a aidé Akarina alors je suppose que non. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que si ton père te cherche, elle est en danger. »

Le blond soupira et resserra son étreinte. Il y avait déjà pensé. Mais comment faire ?

Dans le salon, Maïwenn lisait quand elle vit Ron sortir de la chambre d'Hermione.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi mais elle est comme ça tu sais.

-Je sais mais...

-Tu l'aimes. Je l'ai vu. Et ça se sent quand tu la regardes. Draco la regarde comme ça aussi.

-Et elle ? Elle regarde qui comme ça ?

-C'est un secret. »

La fillette replongea dans son livre après un grand sourire pour le rouquin.

Hermione passa ses bras autour du ou de Draco qui se laissa faire. Elle cala sa tête dans l'espace que ses bras laissaient dans le cou du blond et se blottit contre lui. Elle avait envie que tout s'arrête. Que Voldemort soit mort la première fois. Que Maïwenn n'ait pas toute cette pression. Elle en venait à se demander s'il ne valait mieux pas fuir le pays. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se décider. Si e le quittait l'Angleterre, des milliers de gens mourraient puisque Maïwenn n'aiderait pas Harry. Quel dilemme.


	8. La capture

**Chapitre 8 : La capture. … Vous avez bien dit ''Capture'' ?**

Noël approchait. Maïwenn regardait celle qui devenait peu à peu sa mère se rapprocher du blond. Au matin du dix décembre, la fillette vit le visage de Drago se fermer. Il remettait ce masque qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle savait que quelque chose avait fait qu'il ne montrait pas ses émotions. Hermione lui avait expliqué que c'était l'éducation qu'il avait reçue de ses parents. Elle attrapa la Gazette et lu la première page ornée d'une photo qui montrait un mur éclaboussé de ce qui paraissait être du sang. Et, au milieu, un message clair et précis.

_Lorsque le Mal gagnera, le Bien se réveillera._

_Sous la forme d'un enfant, il éveillera les éléments._

_Lorsque le Bien se réveillera, le Mal régnera._

_Le Bien perdra et le Mal s'élèvera._

_N'oubliez jamais que vous n'êtes rien de plus que des enfants..._

La fillette lut l'article associé à l'image.

_Hier en fin de journée, deux étudiants de Beauxbâtons ont trouvé la jeune Aïdail Mortensen qui avait disparut du domicile familial il y a deux semaines. Sur le corps de la fillette, les enquêteurs de la Brigade Magique d'Intervention ont pu lire « Carpe Diem ». les enquêteurs cherchent encore pourquoi cette maxime vantant de vivre le moment présent a été imprimé sur la peau de cette enfant de sept ans._

_Lire la suite p.4_

Elle posa le journal au moment où Hermione é les événements, la jeune sorcière souriait et avait l'air heureuse. Elle avait finalement choisi de former Maïwenn. C'était pour ça qu'on la lui avait confiée. Malefoy l'aidait beaucoup. Ses yeux tombèrent finalement sur la une du journal. Quand elle eut finir de lire la manchette, elle devint toute blanche. Le Serpentard posa une main sur son épaule.

« Cette dernière phrase n'est pas la bonne Drago.

-Je sais. Il veut juste nous faire sortir d'ici. Attaquer cette fillette et la tuer n'est qu'un message.

-Comme s'il voulait nous dire qu'il nous aurait... Pauvre enfant. Elle est morte par notre faute. Et tu imagines la douleur de ses parents ? »

Un ricanement se fit entendre dans la pièce. Ron regarda les trois autres, un air étrange sur le visage. De ses lèvres sortirent silencieusement les mots « Rend-toi. » puis il s'éloigna.

Minuit sonnèrent. Alors que la dernière lampe de la maison s'éteignait, une ombre sortait de la demeure invisible pour qui ne connaît pas le secret. Elle tourna dans une ruelle puis disparut avec un Pop.

Il était deux heures du matin quand Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre. Une vingtaine de mangemorts attendaient sur la place. La jeune fille se précipita dans la chambre de Maïwenn. La fillette se réveilla, elle aussi, en sursaut.

« Maman ? Qu'est-ce que...

-Va réveiller Harry. Vite ! »

L'enfant sortit en courant de la pièce et revint deux minutes plus tard, Draco et le Survivant sur ses talons.

« Hermione ?

-Pas le temps. Prend ça. C'est un portoloin. Choisis bien ta destination, elle deviendra votre cachette. Un sort de secret s'activera quand vous serez là-bas.

-Notre ?

-Tu pars avec Maïwenn et Draco.

-Et toi ? Tu ne restes pas là ! C'est hors de question que tu risques ta vie !

-Je risque ma vie chaque jour. Et ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que ça m'arrivais. Mais ce n'est pas le moment. Prend ce portoloin et allez vous-en !

-Mais...

-Je reste avec elle Potter. Occupe-toi bien de Maïwenn ou je te jure que tu regrettera la cruauté des mangemorts et de leur maître. »

Harry les regarda, attrapa le portoloin et Maïwenn et dsiparut. Au même moment, la porte d'entrée explosa.

Hermione se réveilla dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Tout d'abord, elle ne se rappela pas des événements qui l'avait conduite ici. Puis, tout lui revint en mémoire. Elle allait se lever quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Ron.

« Ron ! Que s'est-il passé ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

-Pourquoi je serais blessé ?

-L'attaque... Où étais-tu d'ailleurs ? Je ne t'ai pas vu et Maïwenn ne t'a pas trouvé dans ta chambre.

-Parce que je n'y étais pas. Mais c'est gentil de te préoccuper de moi maintenant...

-Tu n'as pas fait ça... Tu ne peux pas avoir vendu ton meilleur ami... »

Le rouquin la regarda, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

« RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY ! »

Il éclata de rire, renforçant par là même la fureur de la gryffondor.

« Tu n'aimerais sûrement pas voir ton Malfoy mourir... »

Elle le regarda, les yeux exhorbités. Ils ne pouvait pas faire ça... Il n'avait pas le dorit... Le rouquin l'emmena avec lui à travers la demeure. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle noire, éclairée par un immense plafonnier. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait Draco. Et devant lui, Voldemort.

« Bien. Maintenant que notre invitée est présente, nous pouvons commencer. Voici les règles du jeu : tant que je ne saurais pas où sont la gamine et Potter, le traître qui se trouve ici même, à mes pieds, sera torturé. Tout est clair ? … Commençons. ENDOLORIS ! »

le blond ne desserra pas les dents quand le sort le toucha de plein fouet. Il refusait de leur donner ça. Et plus il résistait, plus Voldemort perdait son sourire. Il finit pas arrêtez, voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien.

« SORTEZ ! »

Tous les mangemorts présents dans la salle sortirent, laissant les deux prisonniers et leur maître seuls.

« Où. Est. T-Elle ?

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux, le défiant ouvertement.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour enrôler Ron et le convaincre de vendre son meilleur ami ? »

Lord Voldemort regarda la jeune fille qui lui tenait tête. Peut-être que si il répondait à la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard, elle lui répondrait à son tour. Il en doutait mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

« Je lui ai promis certaines choses.

-Quoi ?

-Vous, entre autres choses. Ainsi que la tête de Draco Malefoy.

-Moi ? La vie de Draco ? Mais comment pouvez vous promettre des choses qui ne vous appartiennent pas ? En l'occurence deux vies humaines...

-Mais vous m'appartenez maintenant ma chère. Aussi bien vous que Monsieur Malefoy... »

La gryffondor renifla, signe évident de son mépris. Elle n'appartenait à personne. Et encore moins à un crétin mégalomane à tête de serpent. Quand bien même soit-il son geôlier.

« Maintenant, où est Maïwenn ?

-Oh... Vous connaissez son prénom alors. Parce que franchement, ne pas appeler sa propre fille par son prénom,c'est une honte. La preuve majeure que vous êtes un père indigne. Sans mentionner le fait que si vous, lord Voldemort,vous targuez de tout savoir mais que vous êtes incapable de vous souvenir du nom de votre propre fille, ça fait un peu tâche sur le magnifique tableau de mégalomane mal aimé dans son enfance que vous vous échinez à montrer à tout le monde. Mais peut-être aurais-je dû vous appeler Tom Jedusor ? »

Draco la regardait, étonné. Elle avait osé prononcer son nom devant lui et le provoquer.

« En parlant de votre véritable nom, vous avez l'intention de la reconnaître comme votre fille ? Juste pour savoir si elle gardera ou non son nom de famille. Parce que je vois pas trop comment un fillette de cinq ans peut porter le nom de Voldemort. Ça risque de faire une grosse tâche sur votre super tableau là. À moins que vous ne choisissiez Jedusor ? Ça sonne mieux non ? … Qu'y-a-t-il ? Vous n'avez pas l'air bien Tom... »

En voyant le sourire goguenard qu'arborait la gryffondor, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne put retenir sa colère. Un mangemort entra et les emmena tous les deux.

Hermione était de retour dans la chambre dans laquelle elle s'était réveillé plus tôt. Sauf que cette fois, Draco était avec elle. Le Lord noir leur avait fait parvenir une note juste après sa superbe, sa magnifique, sa merveilleuse, sa mirifique crise de colère. Elle leur annonçait que la chambre et la salle de bain allaient être pour les prochaines semaines leurs appartements. L'avantage, s'était que ce genre de chambre ressemblait plus à un loft qu'à une chambre proprement dite selon la jeune fille. Elle sourit. Décidément, Tom Jedusor était étrange. Il voulait les torturer et leur faisait le plus beau cadeau qui soit dans ces conditions. Pour quelqu'un qui se targuait de tout savoir, il avait loupé la plus grosse information du siècle. Ils n'avait pas vu que Draco et elle ne se détestaient plus. Elle éclata de rire. Le jeune homme la regarda, un sourcil en l'air. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« Emmène-le ailleurs. »

Macnair entra dans la pièce, attrapa le blond et ressortit en le traînant derrière lui. Ron referma la porte.

« J'espère que tu ne souffres pas trop de sa présence. Je sais que ce n'est qu'un masque Hermione. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et il perd la tête.

-Et si je ne veux pas qu'il la perde ?

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ta fait nom de Dieu ! Tu as tellement changé...

-Ne jure pas ! Et non, je n'ai pas changé. J'ai évolué. Lui, en revanche, a changé. Et toi aussi. Bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Tu ne prends juste pas le problème dans le bon sens. »

Il la regarda puis haussa les épaules. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi, soudain, elle avait peur. Peur de celui qui avait été son meilleur mai ces sept dernières années. Le sourire qui apparaissait peu à peu sur le visage du roux ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Et maintenant, on va jouer... »

Macnair emmena Draco en direction des cachots, un sourire narquois sur le visage. Il y a peu de temps, c'était le blond qui l'y emmenait et non le contraire. Aujourd'hui, le serpenatrd était gardé prisonnier dans sa propre maison. Un sourire sarcastique apparut sur ses lèvres. Il était chez lui. Et personne ne lui enlèverais ça. Le manoir, il le connaissait comme sa poche et mieux que n'importe qui d'autre, y compris son père. Il avait trouvé des passages secrets qui n'étaient pas référencés. S'ils arrivaient à échapper à toute surveillance suffisamment longtemps, ils pourraient s'échapper. Le mangemort ouvrit la porte de la première cellule vide qu'il trouva et y poussa le jeune homme qu'il enferma puis s'en alla.

Deux heures plus tard, Macnair revint pour le ramener à ses ''appartements''. Quand il fut entré, la porte claqua derrière lui. Il ne trouva cependant pas Hermione dans la chambre. Il alla frapper à l porte de la salle de bain mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il entra tout de même et trouva la jeune fille recroquevillée sur elle même.

« Hermione ? Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-Devine ! On a bu le thé en discutant de la bonne vieille époque avec des cookies à l amain. C'est assez crédible pour toi ? »

Une étrange lueur s'alluma dans le regard du serpentard. La brune aurait juré que c'était de la haine. Mais la flamme disparut brusquement. Aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il ne fit aucun commentaire et la laissa seule.

Dans la salle où siégeait Lord Voldemort se trouvait Ron, agenouillé devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils étaient seuls dans la grande salle sombre.

« Pourquoi est-il toujours en vie ? Vous aviez promis que...

-Tout doux Weasley. J'avais promis que tu aurais la fille. Et aux dires de Macnair et au vu des cris que nous avons eu le plaisir d'entendre plus tôt, tu l'as eu non ?

-Mais...

-Ne me pousse pas à bout. En les gardant tous les deux, j'ai deux otages et donc deux moyens de pression. Je connais Potter. Il ne laissera jamais Malefoy mourir pour lui. Pas plus qu'il ne le laisserait ici si il avait le choix si il estime que sa perte pourrait causer du tort à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'il pourrait estimer être ta jolie Hermione. Il ne la laisserait pas non plus d'ailleurs. La sang-de-bourbe qu'il considère comme sa petite sœur... »

Le rouquin se releva et s'inclina devant le lord puis sortit. C'était vrai après tout. Il avait eu et aurait Hermione autant de temps et de fois qu'il le désirait...

Loin de là, dans une maison à l'air tout à fait normale (en dehors du fait qu'elle était perdue dans une clairière), Harry alluma la télé. Il l'avait un peu budouillée pour réussir à capter les émissions qu'il voulait sans même à avoir à payer l'abonnement. C'était tout de même bien pratique la magie... Maïwenn, elle, dessinait sur la table du salon, juste devant le jeune homme. En observant le dessin, il remarqua que la petite dessinait Hermione et Draco dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec un réalisme et une finesse saisissante pour son âge. Comme si elle était en réalité quelques centaines d'années plus âgée et qu'elle avait eu tout le loisir de s'entraîner. Le dessin le ramena à leur fuite et à la capture d'Hermione et du blond qu'il avait fini par considérer comme un ami.

OoO Flash-Back OoO

Quand Hermione lui avait dit de penser à un lieu, il avait automatiquement pensé « Merlin, où vais-je bien pouvoir aller ? » Quand il avait ouvert les yeux trente secondes après, un vieil homme barbu les regardait, lui et Maïwenn, avait un air étrange.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite jeunes gens ? »

Le jeune homme l'avait regardé les yeux ronds comme des billes. On débarquait chez lui à l'improviste et ça ne l'étonnait pas... Bizarre... Maïwenn se chargea de répondre pour lui.

« Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas le savoir. Vous saviez qu'on allait venir ! Mais voici tout de même votre réponse. On fuit Voldemort. On l'appelle aussi Tom Jedusor. Pour ma part, je suis en droit de l'appeler père ou papa. Mais vous le savez déjà lors je ne vois pas l'intérêt de tout vous racontez. »

Le vieillard haussa un sourcil en direction de la fillette et finit par se présenter, devant l'air hagard du jeune Potter. Le Survivant se fit donc souhaiter la bienvenue par Merlin en personne sur l'île d'Avalon.

OoO Fin du Flah-Back OoO

Quand Hermione sortit de la salle de bain, Draco la regarda, attendant qu'elle parle. Elle allait commencer quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Fenrir Greyback apportant le repas. Il ressortit aussitôt après avoir posé le plateau. La jeune fille souffla puis installa le dîner sur le bureau. D'un geste, elle indiqua à son camarade qu'il était temps de manger. Il ne protesta pas.

Au milieu de la nuit, Draco se leva sans bruit. Il entra dans la salle de bain et s'approcha de la Gryffondor qui venait de le réveiller malgré l'attention qu'elle avait porté au bruit qu'elle avait (ou plutôt n'avait pas) fait. Il s'assit juste à coté d'elle et attendit. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se décida à parler.

« Ce n'est plus Ron. Il a changé. L'ancien n'aurait jamais pu me faire ça. Ça ne lui ressemble tellement pas !

-Le lord noir change les gens Hermione. Il fait ressortir le pire de chacun d'entre nous.

-Mais toit tu as changé. Pourquoi pas lui ? Pourquoi il ne pourrait pas redevenir comme avant ?

-Parce que la personne qui a été la raison de mon changement de comportement a aussi été la sienne. Le lord n'a fait que miroiter ce qu'il pourrait obtenir en changeant de camp.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu ne vois décidément rien. Nous en avons déjà discuté je crois. Ron est amoureux de toi. Tu m'avais dit que tu le savais. C'est même toi qui avait fini ma phrase.

-Peut-être. Mais je n'en suis plus aussi sûre. Si une personne en aime une autre, n'est-elle pas censé vouloir son bonheur ? Même si ce bonheur n'est pas avec la première personne ?

-Ça, c'est la vision des généreux. La plupart du temps nous sommes juste égoïstes... Mais laisse-moi finir. Le truc, c'est que toi tu ne l'aimes pas. On ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à vous aimer. Et crois-moi, j'ai testé. Mais il espère que, quand la personne qui, selon lui, te vole le temps que tu devrais passer avec lui aura disparu, tu lui reviendras.

-Mais Maïwenn n'y est pour rien... Et puis c'est complètement débile comme raisonnement ! Il doit bien se douter que je ne vais pas me mettre à sortir avec lui s'il tue quelqu'un avant ! Faut être bête quand même !

-C'est son raisonnement. Et ce n'est pas Maïwenn qu'il vise. Ce n'est pas non plus Harry – qui te considère comme une sœur – qui l'inquiète. Il a l'impression que je qui entrain de lui prendre la place qu'il pense lui revenir de droit.

-Et quand bien même ! C'est ma vie ! Pas la sienne ! Après ce qu'il a afait aujourd'hui, il peut toujours courir de toute façon. … Bon. Et si on pensait à quitter les lieux maintenant ? J'aimais beaucoup cette chambre ce matin mais nettement moins ce soir... »

Le blond sourit. La lionne – Sa lionne – était de retour. Les mangemorts n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir. Et puis, il avait bien envie de faire payer à Weasley ce qu'il avait fait à la jeune fille. Maintenant, il ne pourrait plus jamais lui dire que c'était sa chambre. Quoique...

Au matin, Ron revint. Il allait dire à Macnair d'emmener Draco quand Hermione lui demanda d'aller à la bibliothèque.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu 'Mione.

-Deux choses. La première, c'st que je n'ai pas l'intention de passer le reste de ma vie sans lire et que ça fait déjà au moins vingt-quatre heures que je n'ai pas ouvert un livre. Ce qui veut dire que je ne vais pas tarder à commencer à être vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Et je suis sûre que tu te rappelle de ce que ça fait quand je suis vraiment de méchante humeur. La deuxième, c'est que la prochaine fois que tu m'appelle 'Mione je t'en colle une. Il n'y a que mes amis qui ont le droit de m'appeler comme ça et que tu n'en fait plus partie. Oh, je me suis trompée. J'ai dit deux choses mais en réalité c'est trois. La troisième c'est que j'aimerai franchement m'éloigner un peu de la fouine. Elle commence à me taper sur le système.

-Mais 'Mione... »

Il ne vit pas la main de la jeune fille partir.

« Mais ça va pas non ? Je ne t'emmènerais pas à la bibliothèque. Ça n'entre pas dans mes plans. Mais peut-être si tu es bien sage...

-Ce n'était pas une requête Ronald. J'ai juste besoin que l'on m'ouvre cette foutue porte... »

Ron la regarda avec un sourire narquoi. Elle n'avait plus de baguette. La jeune fille lui renvoya un magnifique sourire et frappa quatre coups sur la porte. Macnair ouvrit et elle sortit, lui adressant au passage un signe de tête pour le remercier. Le mangemort était tellement surpris que ce soit elle et non le rouquin qui ait frappé à la porte avec le signal convenu qu'il ne chercha pas à la rattraper. Le roux soupira et sortit à la suite de la jeune fille. Il aurait tout de même dû se douter qu'elle allait trouver le signal. C'était Hermione Granger tout de même !

Resté seul, le blond s'autorisa un sourire. La première partie du plan était en marche...

_Et voilà. Deux pages et demi de plus pour me faire pardonner de cette attente. Par contre, je pense qu'il va vous falloir attendre un peu pour pour le prochain (voir même beaucoup) puisque je n'ai pas écrit la moitié du chapitre... Mais je vais le faire plus long aussi je pense, histoire de compenser. En gros, ce sera comme là. Il y aura un chapitre standard plus un demi ^^_


End file.
